Miraculous Quantic
by sailorblackrose
Summary: En un mundo lleno de represión, violencia y crimen, es necesario que despierten los superhéroes. Y dos de ellos son completamente opuestos: Chat Noir, el maldecido con el infortunio, y Lady Bug, la bendecida con la buena suerte. Félix debe conseguir un beso de lady bug librarse de su maldición, Brigitte haría de todo por el amor de aquel rubio. Pero ellos no estarán solos
1. prologo

Desde hace mucho tiempo existieron héroes poderosos dotados con la magia de los Miraculous Stone, sin embargo, estos maravillosos objetos se perdieron en la historia dejando al mundo sumido en sus problemas que aumentaban cada vez. Nadie se preocupó por ellos, no es como si todos supieran la existencia de esos poderes, y pronto el mundo se vio plagado por la destrucción y el caos.

Para comprenderlo mejor hay que ver un punto específico y analizar sus deterioros ¿Por qué no parís? Incluso la ciudad del amor puede sucumbir ante la decadencia y la corrupción, si no lo creen presten atención al joven que camina ahí. Rubio, elegante… y frio como el hielo ¿de qué sirve la enorme cantidad de corazones que puede derretir con su apariencia si está más solo que un perro callejero y puede congelar a cualquiera con una sola palabra suya? O la chica de cabello azul, miremos este ejemplo ahora. Torpe, ruidosa, muchos se alejan de ella seguros de que algún día se meterán en problemas. Ah, y no nos olvidemos de aquel hombre que mira por la ventana, serio, imposible de leer, como una roca… Solo miren dentro de su alma destrozada y vean la impotencia, el dolor, el odio, la culpa…

Oh, pero las cosas están por cambiar. Pronto llegara el día en el que los estúpidos jóvenes y adultos problemáticos… no, en el que las pobres almas afligidas serán escuchadas y se les otorgara el poder de hacer la justicia con sus propias manos

— Pronto llegara el día en el que Hawk Moth comience sus planes

— Pero señor, usted no puede…

— Cállate Nuru ¡Y obedece!


	2. la educacion es un derecho 1ra parte

El mundo se caía a pedazos, definitivamente no necesitaba más carga, y aun así llego. El Colegio Françoise Dupont recibió la notificación de que sería cerrado, sería el primero de muchos en parís aunque en otros lados del mundo ya habían cerrado diferentes escuelas y talleres. La razón: en diferentes lugares, el gobierno pensó que podía dispensar del capital que le daban a las escuelas y hubo recortes de personal para que estas pudieran sobrevivir. No sirvió de nada, muchas administraciones decidieron cerrar varias escuelas ya que no estaban a su máxima capacidad (aunque esto era imposible por falta de fondos y personal), hubo huelgas pero el resultado siempre terminaba en nada y ahora este colegio comenzaría la onda de cierres dentro de dos meses

— ¿Qué?—pregunto confundida Bridgette Dupain-Cheng frente al director, inclinando la cabeza y haciendo que sus largas coletas azules se movieran por lo mismo—Moría de ganas por entrar aquí, papá dijo...

— Lo siento mucho—le interrumpió el director—no hay nada que pueda hacer. La situación es irreversible, la escuela cerrara

Bridgette no lo comprendía, se había mudado desde China con sus padres para vivir en parís a causa del fallecimiento de un pariente, por el cual heredaron una panadería y un apartamento. En cuanto había llegado al apartamento (que fue después de todos aquellos días de trámites y el funeral), Bridgette no había hecho más que lanzar su maleta, dormir y comer antes de dirigirse a la escuela para inscribirse porque su papá le había contado maravillas sobre sus días en el colegio y sobre cómo había conocido a su futura esposa (la mamá de Bridgette) cuando ella había venido a París como estudiante de intercambio. Tanta plática había llenado de ilusiones a la chica que ahora agachaba la cabeza y se marchaba suspirando de la oficina del director. Aquello fue un golpe duro para el hombre, haber estado años tras ese escritorio dirigiendo la escuela, viendo la cara nerviosa pero llena de expectativas de los alumnos nuevos, la diversión que pasaba cada joven y maestro en los eventos, el estrés colectivo en la época de exámenes (y eso era para toda la escuela), las lágrimas de alegría y tristeza al graduarse... dentro de dos meses todo eso se iría, la única razón por la que los alumnos y empleados seguían ahí era porque se negaban a irse, justo como él ¿Pero qué harían cuando el plazo de dos meses terminara y el gobierno los obligara a cerrar el edificio? Vería más caras como la de la joven de antes ¡¿Por qué?! No era culpa de ninguno de los que estaba en esa escuela todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, no debían cerrar las escuelas ¿Por qué les arrebataban algo tan importante? ¿No se daban cuenta de lo que hacían al privar a los chicos de la educación? ¡¿Por qué les hacían esto?! Su alma comenzó a oscurecerse, su mente alterada perdía todo pensamiento elocuente mientras todo en el caía a pedazos.

Cuando varios maestros fueron a la oficina del director para invitar al hombre a comer, solo descubrieron que este no se encontraba en su despacho.

* * *

Félix Agreste, un joven rubio de ojos azules-grisáceos, caminaba por la biblioteca de la escuela Françoise Dupont. Honestamente, a él le daba igual si cerraban la escuela o no, pero prefería estar en el colegio que en su casa donde tenía que soportar las molestas presencias continuas de su guardaespaldas y la asistente de su padre, así que seguía yendo a la escuela aunque fuera solo para pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en la biblioteca. Justo cuando regresaba al estante uno de los libros que había tomado, otro cayó al suelo aunque Félix no lo hubiese tocado y por lo mismo se vio obligado a levantarlo del suelo.

— Essentia virtus—leyó el joven en la portada—latín...

Después de haber descifrado el idioma del título, Félix decidió llevarse ese libro junto a la otra pila que ya tenía reservada para leer en casa. Solo por cortesía espero a que el horario de clases terminara para regresar a su casa, una vez llego se encerró en su habitación con los libros que había tomado prestados, acercándose a su escritorio es cuando el mismo libro que había caído en la biblioteca resbalo de la pila abriéndose al chocar con la mesa. El libro quedo abierto justo en la mitad, revelando el hueco que habían hecho en sus hojas (algunas de las cuales salieron por el golpe) y una nota en ella, acompañada por una cajita de terciopelo.

Félix tomo la nota, dejando los libros al lado, y leyó en voz alta—Si el peligro acecha, la oscuridad misma protegerá su portador. Pero no olvides, la suerte del gato persigue a quien bajo el gato busca cobijo

Abrió la caja, viendo dentro un anillo negro con forma de gato. El libro lucia tan viejo que las páginas estaban amarillentas, el anillo era difícil de determinar y la nota parecía haber sido escrita con un tintero a causa de unas pequeñas gotas en el papel y la forma de la letra. Félix miro las tres cosas con desinterés, antes de notar una nota más pequeña y al parecer más reciente que cualquiera de las otras cosas

 _"Usar en caso de riesgo"_

Era todo lo que decía ¿Usar en caso de riesgo? Félix puso todo como estaba y dejo el libro a un lado, seguro que se trataba sobre esoterismo o alguna cosa así en la que se hablara de protección con cristales y todo ese tipo de cosas. El joven no andaba de humor para saber de ello, así que solo regreso el libro a su mochila para entregarlo el lunes, ya que era viernes y la escuela ya había cerrado.

* * *

Bridgette por fin decidió desempacar todas sus cosas porque ya le estorbaban para por fin poder dormir, aun deprimida por no haber podido entrar al colegio, y entre sus cosas una pequeña caja desconocida cayó de la nada. Al abrirlo descubrió unos aretes rojos con puntos negros y pensó que era un regalo de alguno de sus padres, o sino de los dos, dado a que le habían contado que en Francia las catarinas eran señal de buena suerte, tal vez solo era un intento de ellos para decirle "Buena suerte en tu nueva escuela"... Si tan solo supieran...

— Bridgette—la llamaron sus padres en el umbral de la puerta

— ¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto ella dejando la cajita al lado y acomodando todo en su habitación

— Solo queríamos decirte buenas noches—dijo su padre

— Y recordarte que pongas la alarma para el lunes, no puedes llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases y no está mal acostumbrarte desde antes—hablo ahora su madre

Oh, cierto. Había olvidado decirles que ella no podía entrar por toda la depresión que había sentido en el momento. Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo podría decirle a sus padres la noticia? No sabía, pero debía hacerlo ahora

Nerviosa y titubeando, alzo la voz cuando sus padres ya le daban la espalda—Ah... ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntaron los aludidos

Yo... quería decirles...— la chica miro los aretes y regreso la mirada a sus padres, sonriéndoles—quisiera llevar algunas galleta, para causar buena impresión a mis compañeros

— Claro, mi niña. Puedes tomar las que quieras—respondió su padre y ambos adultos se marcharon

Vaya. Ahora sí que lo había arruinado

* * *

Todos los estudiantes entraban a clases al escuchar la campana, más un salón se llenó de gritos de una rubia porque alguien había ocupado su asiento especial. Bridgette quiso que la tierra la tragara, se había sentado en el primer asiento que había visto solo para que no la notaran y poder fingir que era una de las estudiantes de la escuela pero ahora se arrepentía de su gran idea ¿Por qué no pudo decirles la verdad a sus padres? Era tan sencillo, tan fácil... pero ¡ah, no! Tuvo que seguir con su mentira e infiltrarse en la escuela como estudiante. Imagino que si la escuela cerraría pronto, entonces nadie la notaria

Que gran error. Ahora era víctima de la mirada de todos mientras la rubia seguía gritando

— ¿Qué esperas para quitarte?—escucho Bridgette al prestarle atención de nuevo a Chloé Bourgeois, la rubia escandalosa y la razón por la que su plan fallo.

— Eh, yo... ah, yo—Bridgette se sentía perdida en por sus nervios. No sabía que hacer— ¿el receso?

— Devuélveme mi asiento ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esperar?—siguió Chloé— ¿Acaso no sabes quién es mi padre? ¡Es el alcalde! ¿Quieres que le llame? Le voy a llamar y hacer que cierre esta escuela incluso antes

— Señorita Bourgeois ¿podría hacer el favor de sentarse en cualquier otro lugar?—alzo la voz Félix, sentándose un asiento adelante del de Bridgette con un libro en la mano, dándole una mirada huraña y fría— Eso no afectara su aprendizaje. Por el otro lado, mantener hábitos tan infantiles como llamar a los tutores para conseguir necedades impide el crecimiento de las neuronas y del sentido de la independencia

El silencio se hizo en el salón, silencio sepulcral en el que todos estaban sumidos mientras parecían haber sido congelados, como si cualquier movimiento fuera a romperlos para caer en pedazos junto con la situación entera. Chloé soltó un agudo chillido antes de ordenarle a Sabrina, una chica de lentes tras de ella, que le siguiera hasta los asientos del otro lado del salón mientras la maestra entraba al salón y los demás tomaban sus asientos fingiendo que nada había sucedido a la vez que Sabrina intentaba calmar a la rubia contándole sobre un caso de desaparecidos o algo así, Chloé no iba a prestarle atención. De todas maneras, no era nada extraño que unas cinco personas desaparecieran en este tipo de mundo, incluso si morían todas juntas

Una morena de cabello rojizo se sentó al lado de Bridgette sonriéndole—vaya respuesta que le diste a Chloé, y con Félix "el hielo" apoyándote, toda una sorpresa de la nueva. Y dime ¿el director ya sabe que estas aquí?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Bridgette abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo— ¡He sido descubierta!

— Detengan ese escándalo, señoritas— les llamo la maestra, muy apenas iba a decir algo sobre Bridgette cuando otro maestro entro y le dijo algo imperceptible— Yo tampoco sé nada de él, esta escuela es su mundo ¿Dónde podría estar?

El tono que utilizo la maestra llamo la atención de la morena que dejo a un lado a Bridgette para escuchar la conversación de los maestros aunque fuera casi imposible. La peli-azul aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo del salón con su mochila y la caja de galletas, la chica de al lado no pudo detenerla, Chloé sonrió con victoria aunque ella en realidad no había ganado nada. La maestra saco a todos de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a alzar la voz, esta vez para todos los estudiantes

—Alumnos, tengo unas... inexplicables noticias—Dijo ella—Nuestro director ha desaparecido desde el viernes, ninguno de los maestros tiene una pista de él y con esto del cierre de la escuela no la ha estado pasando bien. Si alguno sabe de él o si después se enteran de algo, por favor avisarnos—la morena que antes había hablado con Bridgette levanto la mano, preocupada como todos los demás— ¿Alya?

La aludida se puso de pie, alzando su voz—Ese día, que fui por la grabadora espía que me había decomisado, vi muy triste al director justo después de decirle a la nueva que la escuela cerraría

Todos guardaron silencio. La escuela era la vida del director, el que la cerraran era un gran golpe para él y por ello desde hacía mucho tiempo se venían temiendo que, al borde de la desesperación, el hombre llegara a lo peor: el suicidio. Si tan solo hubieran sabido que esa ya no era la peor de las opciones

* * *

Bridgette se encontraba escondida y sentada sobre la taza el baño, abrazando sus piernas con su barbilla sobre las rodillas, todo había salido mal y ya se había convencido de regresar a casa y decirles la verdad a sus padres porque el infiltrarse a la escuela no había sido más que una idea loca de ella (como muchas otras). Al bajar sus piernas, la pequeña caja con los aretes cayó al suelo por lo que se puso de pie para recogerla, al tener aquel objeto en sus manos se armó de valor y decisión; decidió ir otra vez con el director y convencerlo de que la dejara entrar a la escuela, ya idearían como mantener la escuela abierta. Y para traerse buena suerte, se puso los aretes de catarina.

Justo entonces paso, una luz apareció y frente a ella se mostró una pequeña criatura rojiza que la saludo cortésmente. La peli-azul no pudo evitar su grito antes de caer al suelo completamente aturdida

* * *

Félix había salido de clases en cuanto la maestra había dado el anuncio del director desaparecido, a él no le importaba y seguro que ahora no tendrían clases por estar preocupados por el viejo hombre. Prefirió regresar el libro a la biblioteca, tomar otros e irse a su casa

Eso no iba a ser posible

 _— querido alumnado, profesores y demás trabajadores del plantel. No tienen de que preocuparse, la escuela no cerrara dentro de dos meses ni nunca. Falta de maestros, pocos alumnos... ya no hay que preocuparse de eso_

La voz no parecía venir de los altavoces, era como si solo apareciera en el aire. Pronto el sonido uniforme de pasos comenzó a escucharse. Algún ejercito fenómeno, con fechas importantes, nombres y fórmulas matemáticas grabadas tanto en ropa como cuerpo, arrastraba una gran cantidad de chicos espantados dentro de salones de la escuela, debían ser más de cien y de esos solo unos cuantos verdaderamente eran estudiantes de la escuela. Era un gran secuestro, y posiblemente llegaría a más si no se tenía cuidado

Al ver que todos por igual estaban siendo arrojados brutalmente en las aulas, incluso los estudiantes que solo venían a la escuela para vaguear en los pasillos con sus amigos, Félix se escondió en el closet del conserje

* * *

aqui lo dejo porque esta medio largo. Tratare de subir capitulos cada lunes de ladybug (ahorita solo quiero que alcancen los de wattpad).

gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :3 De una vez aviso, este fic esta planeado para que sea muy oscuro, ahorita solo toca levemente el tema del cierre de escuelas pero este, y otros aun mas crueles, apareceran despues

PD: VirtusEssentia es una historia que escribi que tambien trataba de superheroes. si contamos este fic, esta es la cuarta historia de heroes (nombrados como tal) que escribo, en una tambien tenia un personaje llamado felix pero es muy diferente a este


	3. la educacion es un derecho 2da parte

Ok. Debía de repasar todo desde el principio:

\- Bridgette se infiltro en el colegio

\- La descubrieron y corrió al baño a esconderse

\- Cuando decidió volver a su salón y se puso sus aretes, una extraña criatura apareció

\- La criatura dijo ser un kwami llamado tikki y le explico muchas cosas mientras ella seguía confundida

\- Cuando sus piernas reaccionaran de nuevo, Bridgette había salido corriendo

\- Ahora estaba siendo escoltada hacia su salón por un extraño grupo de soldados

Bueno, podía ser peor. Otros estudiantes simplemente eran aprendidos y arrojados a los salones; y aunque Bridgette se quejó de ese trato hacia los otros, ninguno de esos soldados le prestó atención. Lo que no sabía es que ella pudo haber estado en la misma situación si no fuera porque cuando le ordenaron ir a su salón, ella se puso tan feliz que comenzó a caminar por si misma al salón y no había caído en cuenta sobre la situación hasta que vio como trataban a los demás. Al llegar al salón volvió a su asiento junto a Alya, viendo las caras asustadas de los demás mientras que ella estaba feliz por la vida después de por fin haber sido aceptada en la escuela… No estaba bien, Bridgette lo sabía ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Incluso si no era su culpa, algo debía de hacer para que esa escuela volviera a ser tal y como sus padres se la habían descrito, aun si después tenía que buscar una manera de que la dejaran entrar en la escuela. Tenía que encontrar una manera de cambiar las cosas pero ¿Cómo?

— ¿Y si hablas con el director?

— ¿Eh? ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta?—se preguntó Bridgette ante la mirada atenta de Alya

— Lo hacías—le respondió ella— Entonces ¿iras con el director? Soy Alya, por cierto

— Bridgette—se presentó la chino-francesa— Y no pierdo nada con intentarlo, solo tengo que pensar en una excusa para salir de aquí… y de paso ir por las cosas que deje en el baño

Alya se ofreció a ayudarla y le dijo a los soldados que ambas tenían que ir a cumplir con las actividades del club. Ambas se separaron para que Alya pudiera ir por una videocámara mientras Bridgette iba por sus cosas al baño; esperaba que tikki ya no estuviese o saldría corriendo de nuevo porque, aunque era una cosa linda y adorable, le daba algo de miedo porque nunca había visto algo así antes.

Por andar tan distraída, no noto al soldado que venía por el pasillo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde como para esconderse o huir.

* * *

Todas las entradas y salidas habían sido selladas, todas menos una, Félix estaba seguro de ello. La escuela era tan vieja que tenía un refugio antibombas, el cual tenía dos entradas: una por la biblioteca y otra por la plaza continua a la escuela; Félix tenía por seguro que no habían visto la entrada al refugio y esta era su oportunidad para escapar. Miro con cuidado desde la rendija de la puerta viendo las cosas que sucedían fuera, temporizando cada cuando pasaban los soldados haciendo sus rondas para vigilar a los alumnos y justo cuando hubo la distracción perfecta frente a la puerta de la conserjería, el joven salto fuera de su escondite. Golpeo al soldado que le daba la espalda con uno de los libros, justo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente

— Será mejor que corras—le dijo Félix a la chica de coletas. Ella le obedeció algo anonada

— Oye ¿no te olvidas de algo?—dijo una voz desde las sombras

Y no era que Félix lo olvidaba, simplemente quería pretender que no existía. Y es que cuando entro al cuarto del conserje, el anillo de gato cayó en la entrada y Félix temió que pudieran descubrirlo por ello, extendió su mano y con uno de sus dedos tomo el anillo, dejando que resbalara por este. No se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido hasta que de las sombras se formó alguna criatura con parecido a un gato, el cual no se callaba mientras vigilaba desde la conserjería, y ahora tampoco. Aunque Félix prefería creer que la desesperada situación en la que se encontraba lo hacía alucinar a creer que ese gato negro chillando "Transfórmate" era real, aunque ese gato decía ser un kwami

Al llegar a la librería tomo algunos libros, si bien ese lugar estaba en esas críticas condiciones, nadie extrañaría uno que otro libro

— Vaya, me toco un nerd para cuidar—dijo Plagg, el kwami, viendo como Félix tomaba todos los libros que cupieran en su mochila

Justo cuando Félix iba a acomodar el Essentia virtus de vuelta en su lugar, un soldado apareció. El joven trato de correr hacia el escritorio del bibliotecario, puesto vacío desde el recorte de personal, sabía que debajo de la alfombra estaba la entrada y si la cerraba por dentro no lo atraparía; casi al llegar algo lo hizo mirar detrás de sí solo para ver como el soldado se abalanzaba sobre él, tacleándolo y dejándolo de espaldas en el suelo. Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca…

Una sombría risa se escuchó, Plagg se situó sobre la cabeza del soldado, mientras este y el joven forcejeaban— Vaya problema en el que estas metido—Félix lo fulmino con la mirada, aun peleando por liberarse del soldado—No resistirás más. Vamos, es solo una palabra, solo una palabra y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras

Félix bufó, ya cansado, dejando sus brazos caer contra en suelo—Transfórmame…

El negro lo cubrió por completo; brillaba pero todo era negro, era como una luz oscura. De una sola patada derribo al soldado y lo dejo inconsciente… las cosas se ponían interesantes. El joven de vestimenta gatuna sonrió para si

* * *

Bridgette aun sentía su corazón latir después de haber sido salvada por el chico rubio, ya la había ayudado dos veces en el mismo día ¡Estaba enamorada! …Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando vio que Tikki aún seguía entre sus cosas, casi huye de nuevo, casi

— Por favor no te vayas—pidió la criaturita roja, sonó tal adorable que Bridgette no pudo evitar el detenerse—necesitamos detener esto

— ¿Tú también quieres hablar con el director?—pregunto Bridgette

— No sé si sea el director, pero hay una energía maligna proveniente de este edificio—respondió tikki—solo tú puedes detenerlo. Incluso si hablas con el director nada cambiara, permíteme brindarte mi poder para solucionar esto, conviértete en Ladybug

Bridgette tomo algo de aire, antes de asentir con decisión—No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero si todo lo que has dicho hasta el momento es verdad, entonces no queda de otra. Quiero que todos sean felices en esta escuela, tal y como lo fueron mis papás, por favor ayúdame con esto Tikki ¡Transfórmame!

De alguna forma tikki desapareció, el cuerpo de Bridgette se cubrió por destellos rojos y para cuando lo noto, ya vestía diferente e incluso un antifaz rojo se encontraba en su cara.

Bridgette… no, ladybug miro hacia la ventanilla del baño, estaba muy arriba y era algo estrecha, seguramente pensaron que nadie podría pasar por ahí. Pero ladybug podía, una vez fuera le sería más fácil llegar al despacho del director sin ser atrapada, podía llegar hasta la tercera planta con las escaleras de emergencia y a partir de ahí tendría que apañárselas con los soldados

Aunque cuando llego, no había ningún soldado; simplemente avanzo hasta la dirección.

* * *

Que terriblemente mala suerte. Chat Noir, nuestro gatuno héroe oscuro que solía ser Félix Agreste, se las había ingeniado para, de alguna manera, hacer que todos los soldados le persiguieran. Se había encontrado en el camino a una joven morena de lentes y le indico que llevara a todos por la salida del refugio antibombas mientras el distraía a los soldados que hubiera en su camino, jamás imagino que en realidad atraería a todos. Ahora estaba rodeado y luchaba contra varios a la vez, aun así intentaba dar todo de sí para derrotarlos ¿Por qué luchaba contra los soldados cuando tenía toda la oportunidad para huir? Quien sabe, pero ya no le quedaban tantas fuerzas, tenía que escapar. En ese momento la voz del director se volvió a escuchar

 _Querido alumnado, tengo un anuncio aún más importante para ustedes, pero dejare que alguien más hable por mí…_

* * *

Ladybug había llegado con el director, interrumpiéndolo cuando dejo su micrófono frente a su pantalla de la computadora, en ella se podía ver la parte trasera de una silla o un sillón (nuestra heroína no podía estar segura, pues solo se veía una parte)

—Tú ¿Por qué no estás en clases? Todos deben de estar en clases—dijo el director a modo de regaño

— No iré a ningún lado. Soy ladybug y he venido a hablar con usted—respondió la chica

— ¿Lady bug, eh? Director, déjanos hablar—se escuchó la voz provenir del computador—has aparecido más fácil de lo que creí, lady bug

— ¿Me esperabas?—pregunto confundida

— Claro, eres uno de los motivos por los que he hecho esto—respondió la voz—basto un poco para que su querido director decidiera ayudarme, después de todo esta escuela es tan preciada para él…

— Entonces debo detenerte—la voz se lady bug había sonado como la voz de Bridgette nunca antes lo había hecho—Asustando estudiantes y maestros, dañando sus recuerdos de este lugar, ensuciando el amor que este director tiene por la escuela… voy a restaurar todo el daño que hiciste

— ¿Entonces qué?—pregunto la voz—. Esta escuela ya no tiene salvación ¿de verdad es tan malo lo que hice? Yo solo escucho la voz de los que sufren y les doy poder para levantarse a cambio de un poco de ayuda ¿Por qué estás tan en contra de ello? Yo obtengo aliados y el obtiene su escuela

— ¡Esas no son las formas de cuidar lo que amas!—grito Lady bug

— ¿Dejaras que esta escuela cierre así sin más? Supongo que estas del lado del gobierno, debes de ser de esos estudiantes que cuando están en clase solo piensan en vacaciones—dijo la voz—seguro solo has venido a sermonear, pero una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad no te tomaras la molestia en ayudar para que la escuela se mantenga, de lo contrario te unirías a mí. El gobierno deja sin fondos a la escuela, causa que los maestros se vayan y por lo ineficiente que es su educación, los alumnos empiezan a faltar, después el gobierno se queja de que las escuelas están casi vacías y las culpa de todo, queriendo desaparecerlas cuando desde un principio todo ha sido su culpa, les deja toda la carga para luego desaparecerlas. Tal vez preferirías estar con tus amigas y amigos en una fiesta lejos de cualquier libro y maestro, después de todo la educación no es nada. Esta escuela cerrara sin el poder que le he dado

Lady bug suspiro, cabizbaja— La educación es un derecho—dijo ella pero, sin que alguien pudiera detenerla, tiro el micrófono al suelo— pero las cosas malas seguirán siendo malas

El director trato de lanzarse sobre ella, la chica lo empujo mientras tomaba un extraño yoyo de su cintura y piso el micrófono convirtiéndolo en pedazos; alzo su voz rezando internamente por haber oído bien las palabras de tikki cuando estaba confundida en el baño. Una mariposa entre negra y azul-violácea salió de los restos del micrófono, lady bug poso su mirada fija en ella

— Amuleto de la suerte…

Ladybug atrapo la mariposa con el yoyo, volviéndola blanca como la luz que salía del artefacto. El director volvió a la normalidad, junto al micrófono destrozado

Se escuchó una carcajada. El sujeto del otro lado del computador no mostro su rostro, pero era obvio que reía—Interesante. LadyBug, puedes llamarme Hawk Moth, y te aseguro que no me detendré hasta tener tus miraculous

* * *

 _¡Esas no son las formas de cuidar lo que amas!…_

La voz femenina que había sonado por toda la escuela inspiro a todos, incluso al gato que había estado a punto de rendirse. El siguió luchando para que los demás pudiesen escapar, siguió luchando hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo mientras los soldados le rodeaban, ya podía ver su fin

 _La educación es un derecho…_

Espero el golpe de gracia por parte de los soldados, nunca llego. Todos a su lado se volvieron personas normales y cayeron inconscientes, Chat Noir no tuvo tiempo para descansar, voces jóvenes se avecinaban al pasillo en busca de ayudar tras haber oído las palabras de Ladybug pero solo encontraron gente desmayada en el suelo. El terror había terminado y el sol ya se estaba oscureciendo mientras que en el techo de la escuela los dos héroes cruzaban miradas por primera vez, antes de alejarse y destransformarse fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

* * *

Gracias a que algunos alumnos y maestros asustados habían podido informar a los números de emergencia de los soldados antes de que les arrebataran sus celulares, el alcalde y policías se habían presentado en la escuela, escuchando las palabras de ladybug y Hawk Moth. Justo cuando Chloé corrió hacia su padre, Bridgette interrumpió pidiéndole una manera de que la escuela pudiera mantenerse

— Tal vez podría quedar…—hablo el director, pensando con cuidado sus palabras—…si estuviera en su estado óptimo, con maestros y alumnos, y consiguieran firmas de todos ellos. Podría darles un mes a lo mucho

— Un mes es más que suficiente—interrumpió el director

Ese día todos regresaron a sus casas para ser confortados por su familia, no se presentaron cargos contra el director pero la policía decidió estudiar el caso al temer por el poder de Hawk Moth, Bridgette no pudo dar ninguna galleta a nadie porque tikki se las comio y Félix simplemente regreso a su casa sin más. Pero al siguiente día, todos hablaban sobre planes para la escuela, Alya se había encontrado con Bridgette en el camino y la había llevado a la fuerza aunque la peli-azul temiera ser sacada o algo; en la biblioteca había una reunión del consejo estudiantil hablando entre si sobre maneras de conseguir llenar los huecos del personal docente y alumnado, además habían puesto buzones de sugerencias en todos los salones para recaudar ideas

— ¿Y si vendemos comida para recaudar fondos y pagar a los maestros?—opino uno de los chicos

— No es una opción muy viable, Allan—Le respondió un joven castaño, quien parecía liderar la junta—Tendríamos que deducir los costos de los productos que utilicemos de lo que vendemos y fijar una meta en relación precio y cantidad de producto vendido. Si vendiéramos menos de lo esperado, tendríamos que cobrar más y a su vez perderíamos más clientes, tal vez tendríamos que elegir zonas concurridas para vender lo más posible—después de explicar la situación, miro hacia el otro lado de la mesa con resignación— Chloé, presta atención; Sabrina, deja de pintarle las uñas a Chloé

La rubia lo ignoro y obligo a Sabrina a seguir con su trabajo, era obvio que ellas solo estaban ahí porque una era la amada hija del presidente; alguien pasó un mapa de la ciudad mientras buscaban los lugares perfectos para vender y discutían sobre los pros y contras del plan. Félix, quien estaba en la biblioteca como siempre, se hartó de todo el ruido y se acercó a la mesa con un marcador, encerrando algunos puntos en el mapa, los demás lo miraron confundidos

El joven rubio no cambio su expresión seria, mientras comenzaba a explicar—Aquí hay un taller de costura, será embargado pronto así que podemos convencer a la maestra y sus estudiantes de formar parte de la escuela a cambio podrán usar las cosas de aquí y podrían hacer una venta de sus artículos; en esta otra parte hay un pequeño teatro clausurado, tengo entendido que aun el maestro y sus alumnos se reúnen a escondidas dentro del teatro y en otras zonas de la calle; por aquí hay dos músicos fracasados que tocan en la calle a pesar de haberse graduado en una de las mejores escuelas, podrían servir como maestros

— Vaya, es como una absorción de empresas—dijo el representante estudiantil—siempre he dicho que podrías unirte al consejo como nosotros

— Tendré que negarme, Claude —respondió Félix

Claude, el representante, estaba a punto de responderle cuando vio a Alya entrar con Bridgette, seguidas del director. Alya tomo asiento en la mesa, siendo parte del consejo como jefa del club de periodismo, Félix siguió seleccionando lugares alrededor de la escuela mientras Bridgette lo veía fijamente, sin querer pestañear

— En la plaza hay un maestro que enseña pintura y dibujo, sus estudiantes se quedan con él durante horas—dijo la peli-azul para unirse a la platica

— Se de lo que hablas—Alya señalo el punto en el mapa, atrayendo la atención de los demás—ellos vienen de una escuela privada, al parecer cancelaron las becas, uno de los maestros renuncio en señal de huelga y les enseña artes, diseño gráfico y animación a un bajo precio, incluso gratis

— Podemos ofrecerles una beca aquí y podrían vender sus dibujos y pinturas para recaudar fondos, al igual que hacer exposiciones y cobrar por la entrada, lo mismo con los de teatro—dijo Félix aceptando la idea de Bridgette, quien se emocionó al ver la aprobación del rubio—hablando de ello, podríamos juntar al club de danza y el de canto con el club de teatro, el club de costura podría ayudar a diseñar sus disfraces y el de arte la escenografía; también, las porristas y el club de atletismo podrían unirse al club de gimnasia de esa manera ahorraríamos fondos escolares. Solo faltaría reunir los demás trabajadores faltantes

— Mi mamá fue despedida por un corte de personal en el restaurante—dijo Alya—si le pregunto, sé que trabajaría aquí en la cafetería

— Buena idea—Claude levanto su pulgar en señal de acuerdo—y los estudiantes podrían limpiar los salones para cubrir la falta de conserjes, los que quedan se pueden centrar en los pasillos y demás lugares.

— Si el club de costura vuelve a abrir, podrían hacer una pasarela para vender sus productos; me vendría bien un nuevo conjunto—dijo Chloé sin despegar sus ojos del trabajo que había hecho Sabrina en sus manos. A todos les pareció una gran idea como para haber venido de la rubia egoísta

— Todas sus ideas son grandiosas—exclamo el director—tendré que hablarlo con la junta directiva para empezarlas cuanto antes; no olviden que ya empezaron a recolectar las firmas, encontraran las hojas en su salón—entonces se giró hacia Bridgette, quien se asustó al creer que la sacaría al no estar registrada— señorita Dupain-Cheng muchas gracias por conseguirnos esta oportunidad, usted está formalmente aceptada en esta escuela

Se escuchó una bulla alegre felicitando a la chica. Los días siguientes la escuela estaba alterada por todas partes, los alumnos ajetreados eran cada vez más mientras seguían sus planes. Pronto la escuela volvió a ser lo que era y al finalizar el mes entregaron las firmas y mostraron la evidencia de que a la escuela no le faltaban estudiantes y el señor Bourgeois dio permiso para que se quedara, pero ahora comenzaba lo difícil. Ahora tenían que mantener la escuela

* * *

adivinen quien volvio 7u7 espero que les guste, gracias por leer


	4. secuestrado

Por fin les dejaban descansar, se dejó caer al piso con cansancio, asqueada de los hombres y de su obligación a complacerlos. Miraba al infinito recostada en el suelo, tratando de admirar la luz que entraba por la ventana; odiaba su esclavitud, se odiaba a sí misma, odiaba al mundo que permitía que ella sufriese así. Quería irse, quería escapar, volar lo más lejos de ese lugar como si de una mariposa se tratase… y entonces una voz surgió de lo profundo de su ser, dándole la oportunidad de ser la mariposa que siempre quiso ser

* * *

Félix suspiro irritado, ya había perdido la cuenta de sus intentos por quitarse el anillo. Y para rematar, el incordio de pseudo-gato (entiéndase como Plagg) no dejaba de molestarle respecto a la condición necesaria para quitarse el anillo y poder dejar de ser chat noir, la cual era: Un beso. Un beso de ladybug, la bendecida por la buena suerte, solo eso podría alejar la maldición del infortunio.

Ya irritado, el joven rubio guardo todo en su mochila y se fue a la escuela. Como si no fuera ya suficiente que una fenómeno lo acosara en la escuela desde lo ocurrido con el director akumatizado, ahora tenía que buscar una extraña y convencerle de que lo besase. Su cuerpo se tensaba de solo pensarlo y eso era una molestia para él.

— Oh ¿te pone nervioso pensar en Ladybug dándote un beso?—pregunto Plagg con sorna escondido dentro de la mochila del joven y lanzando besos al aire—por cierto, sí que eres especial, chico. Ninguno de los otros Chat Noir había tenido tal cambio al transformarse, me gustas mas así

Félix solo rodo los ojos y bufo, este sería un día difícil… como lo habían sido todos los otros

* * *

Bridgette sonreía mientras caminaba hacia la escuela. Se sentía genial desde que había obtenido los miraculous y a tikki, aun si tenía pequeños accidentes por andar distraída nada podía opacar su buen humor, incluso había decidido acercarse más a Félix para agradecerle haberla salvado y haberla ayudado con Chloé. Y así se dio cuenta de que el chico no tenía amigos, le preocupo un poco ya que podía ser poseído por un akuma de hawk moth como lo había sido el director, y Félix no le parecía una mala persona… aunque tenía un poco de mala suerte. El chico era una persona difícil, pero eso no quería que a fuerzas tenía que ser una persona mala, solo que había tenido un pasado difícil; así que se había convencido de que debía de estar con él para poder convertirse en su amiga. Y ni Tikki podía hacerla cambiar de opinión

Justo cuando llego Félix, Bridgette fue tras el solo para recibir un saludo a secas; Bridgette no se rendiría aun así, mientras Félix esperaba que lo hiciera. Félix fue a la biblioteca después de eso, lo habían dejado como becario encargado de aquella sección, ahí Claude revisaba lo que diría junto a Alya; aunque Félix no prestaba atención en que Bridgette lo había seguido

— Aún faltan maestros, incluso usando becarios puede ser difícil—dijo el castaño más para sí mismo— Además, hay que cuidar bien las finanzas de la escuela… tal vez podamos vender algunas de las cosas que están en ese refugio antibombas, parece que después lo usaron de almacén y luego se olvidaron de él. Por cierto, buena idea lo del Ladyblog, aunque me pregunto cómo es que ese otro sujeto sabia sobre el refugio anti-bombas

— Es Chat Noir—respondió Alya— pero de lo otro no lo se

— Guarden silencio, están en la biblioteca— Félix apareció para interrumpirlos— Este lugar debe de ser calmado

Como para demostrar la mala suerte de Félix, Sabrina entro a la biblioteca corriendo hasta Claude y le tomo de la camisa, hecha un mar de lágrimas e histeria, sacudiéndole con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Allan…! ¡No está! ¡Allan no está!

— Sabrina—le llamo el castaño poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, intentando reconfortarla—Cálmate, no podemos entenderte ¿Qué le paso a Allan?

Sabrina soltó al joven, agachando la cabeza, antes de pronunciar con voz frágil— Allan fue secuestrado. Llego el reporte a la policía de que una camioneta blanca se lo llevo, el solo pasaba por ahí y de la nada… no es el primero, ya hay unas cuantas denuncias sobre una camioneta blanca que levanta gente, sin importar quien sea…

Un helado sentimiento se esparció por el cuerpo de los jóvenes, haciéndoles estremecerse del pavor, a excepción del rubio que desde un principio decidió apartarse de ellos y cumplir con sus deberes como encargado de la biblioteca mientras un silencio paralizante y terrorífico rondaba a sus cuatro compañeros.

* * *

— Lo he decidido—dijo Alya mientras almorzaban en un el comedor de la escuela. Claude y Brid la miraron de reojo—si la policía no hace nada, tratare de llamar la atención de lady bug a través de mi blog

La chino-francesa enmudeció del asombro, tenía planeado preguntarle a Sabrina discretamente sobre el lugar de los secuestros para revisar la zona como lady bug, jamás espero que su compañera intentara tal cosa

— No estarás pensando ir allá tú misma ¿verdad?—pregunto Claude, la morena esquivo su mirada—Alya… es en serio, algo podría pasarte

Tengo que hacerlo, Allan desapareció por ellos—dijo, sintiendo como si los demás no pudieran comprender, como si hablara otro idioma para ellos. — ¡Allan! Tu mejor amigo, nuestro compañero

— No vas a ir—sentencio Claude. Alya se cruzó de brazos, el castaño solo suspiro—no vas a ir sola, es demasiado peligroso

Bridgette miro a sus compañeros, la fe que tenían en ella ¿Por qué?—Pero chicos ¿Cómo saben que lady bug ira si sabe de la situación? ¿Por qué se arriesgan así?

Claude sonrió ante la pregunta de Brid, antes de compartir sus pensamientos— Lady bug lo dijo por si misma: las cosas malas seguirán siendo malas, incluso si nos da lo que queremos o si tenemos miedo. Y ella lo dijo tan segura cuando vino a ayudarnos en contra de ese bizarro ejercito—los ojos del joven brillaban, la peli-azul no pudo entender porque—Por otra parte, Allan es mi mejor amigo y no creo poder quedarme a esperar que alguien haga algo

Alya asintió, aportando también su opinión — Exacto, algo dentro de mí simplemente se siente arder y no puedo quedarme quieta. Normalmente hubiera llorado y me hubiera deprimido, pero después de ver a lady bug y a Chat Noir entrar en acción y de que todos nosotros lucháramos por nuestra escuela, me es imposible. Una persona así seguro que no nos defraudara

Brid sonrió, ella no había planeado ser una heroína o traerle esperanza a la gente pero ver como en ese mundo oscuro en el que habitaban nacía la luz era algo hermoso. Y además, tal y como decían sus amigos, sentía algo en su interior que le hacía imposible quedarse quieta, además de Tikki en su mochila diciéndole que tenía que ayudar

-Yo también voy, no quiero quedarme fuera—dijo con decisión

En la anterior escuela de Bridgette todo había estado muy mal, gente rayando las paredes y rompiendo vidrios, algunos drogándose en pleno salón (incluso maestros) y las discusiones y peleas que nunca faltaban. Esta escuela no estaba en esa situación por el amor que le tenían al plantel, en especial el director aun si ese amor lo había transformado en un ser corrupto, un akuma (porque ella había descubierto que se llamaban akuma después de uno que otro encuentro menor con Hawk Moth y los poseídos por sus mariposas)

Entonces la mente de la chica reparo en algo que no había notado antes— Ah, pero… ¿Quién es Chat Noir?

— Es el otro héroe que vino a ayudar—respondió Alya—el combatió contra los soldados y nos dio una ruta de escape mientras lady bug combatía arriba con el director. Eso es a lo que llamo trabajo en equipo

— Ya veo—murmuro la chica, en realidad no era compañera de ese otro héroe y no lo había visto desde ese día cuando se encontraron en el tejado. Miro hacia un lado y sonrió—Mira, es Félix

Y así, Bridgette fue a sentarse al lado del rubio y a entablar una plática con él aunque ella era la única que hablaba y Félix solo asentía por los modales que se le habían inculcado. Después de eso se hicieron los planes para ir al día siguiente al lugar donde habían secuestrado a Allan

* * *

— Deberías investigar sobre esas desapariciones—dijo plagg a Félix— un akuma podría estar involucrado

— No me interesa—respondió el joven tajante

— ¿En serio? Lady bug podría aparecer por ahí—el Kwami sonreía malicioso, aunque su voz tuviera un tono de dulzura—yo creí que intentarías deshacerte de mí lo más rápido posible, pero ya veo que me quieres

Félix gruño, negándose a encarar a su compañero—comprendo, iré mañana

El rubio no entendía lo que le había ocurrido la primera vez que se transformó. Después de adoptar la forma de Chat Noir combatió contra el soldado y termino peleando fuera de la biblioteca, el ruido llamo a otros soldados y lo que en un principio era un plan de escape se convirtió en toda una batalla. Félix era un amante de los libros y cualquiera que realmente le prestara atención podría notarlo, por eso había estado a punto de robar unos en medio de su fuga aunque sin duda los hubiera dejado atrás por ser libre; Chat por su parte, con solo pensar que todos esos libros estarían en peligro, se alzó al ataque para alejar a los soldados de la biblioteca, sin olvidar que también se dejó influenciar mucho por las palabras de ladybug mientras que Félix jamás lo hubiera hecho. Por eso, a toda costa, quería evitar transformarse de nuevo

* * *

Llego el día. Alya, Claude y Bridgette estaban escondidos dentro de un callejón; Félix estaba en la azotea de algún motel, leyendo mientras Plagg vigilaba con cuidado de no ser visto. Aún faltaban unas horas para que la camioneta pasara; había niños siendo llevados por sus padres, una que otra persona en bicicleta y gente charlando, era notorio que el espacio se iba despejando cada vez más mientras más se acercaba la hora. Alya preparo su teléfono mientras Brid tomaba la cámara de video. Y entonces llego… gritos asustados corrieron de boca en boca, aun no era la hora y la camioneta ya había llegado,

* * *

Despertó y miro a su alrededor ¿Dónde diablos estaba? No podía entender lo que sucedía, su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza se sentía pesada, le era difícil pensar claramente

El vehículo se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, personas cubiertas de pies a cabeza salieron de ahí para tomar a la primera persona que tuvieran al alcance y la arrastraban al interior de la camioneta; una chica, una bajo la mira de ellos, grito y empujo a su asaltante en un intento por escapar, tropezó y cayó al suelo, la tomaron de los tobillos arrastrándola hacia la camioneta. Grito por auxilio, clavando sus uñas en el asfalto en un intento desesperado de que la dejaran atrás, de que se olvidaran de ella mientras todos regresaban a la camioneta con su presa.

Alya retrocedió un paso, a la vez que Claude atónito miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, ambos temblaron con la escena. Bridgette mordía sus labios, soportando ver todo sin pedirle a tikki que la trasformara

— No puedo…— murmuro la morena repetitivamente, antes de echarse a correr tras la chica

— ¡Ve por ayuda!—le grito Claude secundando a Alya.

Era el momento de transformarse. Alya se abalanzo sobre el secuestrador, quien cayó al suelo desprevenido del ataque, Claude ayudo a la chica a ponerse en pie; los secuestradores restantes volvieron a bajar del vehículo, uno tomo a Alya por la espalda y el otro saco un arma mientras su compañero caído se levantaba del suelo

— Deténganse—por fin Lady Bug se mostró… solo para ver con horror como, en cuestión de segundos, un látigo le partía el cuello al secuestrador del arma

— El secuestrar personas es un acto cruel, todos ustedes merecen la muerte— Dijo la joven de piel verdosa que manejaba el látigo. Siendo Alya la más lejana de la camioneta, los secuestradores la dejaron de lado y se llevaron a Claude y a la desconocida; justo cuando Ladybug planeaba detenerlos, la akuma intervino con su látigo y los secuestradores se largaron con sus víctimas— ¡Ladybug! No eres apta para proteger esta ciudad. Entrégame tus miraculous, Hawk Moth les dará mejor uso que tu

Alya, recién salida del shock, se aferró a su heroína—Claude… tienes que salvarlo ¡por favor! Sálvalo…

La joven y recién heroína se vio aturdida ¿Qué debía hacer? La camioneta estaba cada vez más lejos, había un akuma suelto y este no temía acabar con una vida, y no podía abandonar a Alya

Una rápida figura negra salto frente a ellas, sacándole de su trance — Saca a la señorita de aquí, Ladybug. Deja que yo me encargue del Akuma

Ladybug parpadeo un par de veces antes de rodear a Alya con uno de sus brazos y usar su yoyó para alejarse. Puso a la chica en la azotea de su un edificio y miro hacia donde había partido la camioneta. Intento alcanzarle columpiándose con su arma, más un Chat Noir se estrelló contra su espalda al haber sido lanzado por el Akuma.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y sus pies se amarraron con el delgado hilo del yoyó. Intentaron separarse y desamarrarse, una sombra descendió sobre ellos; lo siguiente pasó en cuestión de segundos. El grito de Ladybug resonó por toda la calle, el látigo de la Akuma iba directamente sobre ellos y Chat Noir levanto su brazo como si con ello pudiera detenerlo

 _Cataclismo..._

Y es que la verdad, si podía.

El látigo se volvió pedazos pero ninguna mariposa salió de él… _objeto equivocado._ La akuma, enfadada, huyo del lugar mientras los héroes trataban de desamarrarse

Brid estaba enfadada, ese estúpido gato había ido a arruinarlo todo ¿en serio ese era el otro héroe que había ayudado con el director? Por su culpa había perdido a Claude

Ella no había podido transformarse antes porque no sabía quién era Hawk Moth o que poderes tenia para controlar a los demás (y ella tenía claro que sí él descubría su identidad, atacaría a sus seres queridos. Era el ABC de los villanos) y por eso le preocupaba que pudiera saber quién era ella bajo la máscara. Por eso no pudo presentarse antes como Ladybug y ayudar a sus amigos. Eso era irritante

Pero lo que más la frustraba era lo inservible que había sido; había fallado a sus amigos, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido gato bueno para nada, hubiera sido mejor que no apareciera en absoluto. Ahora, Bridgette no sabía cómo enfrentar a Alya, como Brid ni como Ladybug

Para su sorpresa, al día siguiente que fue a clases, Alya y el grupo de periodismo se encontraban repartiendo un boletín de edición exprés (como ellos lo anunciaban mientras corrían de un lado al otro) completamente gratuito. Alya, al visualizar a la chino-francesa, corrió a abrazarla completamente aliviada pero sin atreverse a soltar los papeles

— Estas aquí ¿Ladybug te ayudo? ¿O fue Chat Noir? No importa, que bueno que estés bien— la morena había dicho tanto antes de hacer una buena pausa, que Brid no había podido responder. Entonces Alya le entrego uno de los boletines— Toma, léelo bien y pasa la voz, diles que para más información visiten el LadyBlog

— Alya ¿Qué es esto? — Demasiado Bridgette atontada viendo fotos de su horrible fracaso anterior — ¿"Héroes ponen su vida en línea de juego"?

— Si, Claude y yo fuimos muy ingenuos. Nos entusiasmamos demasiado y no pensamos bien las cosas — Alya alzo los boletines, como si estos fueran todo para ella —Esto es lo que debíamos hacer en un principio, informar a las personas ¿Sabías que gran parte del alumnado creía que eran simples rumores o no habían oído nada? Ayer no podía dejar de llorar y tirar cosas, pero eso no servía de nada y me puse a investigar. Los noticieros no han informado sobre esto, gran parte de los casos no han sido reportados por temor a repercusiones y algunos de los testigos se excusan diciendo que la persona secuestrada seguro se lo merecía

Brid sintió que parte de ese oscuro sentimiento se iba de ella, pero el asunto de los secuestros era grave. No era tiempo para relajarse

— Esto es peor de lo que creímos ¿Que pasara con Claude y Allan? — pregunto ella gravemente preocupada

— Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Chat Noir, LadyBug y la policía los encuentren. Mientras, yo tengo trabajo que hacer — Alya sonó decidida, ante los ojos de Brid se veía fuerte, resplandeciente

 _Desearía ser así…_

Alya y Brid acordaron hablar nuevamente con Sabrina ya que parecía tener nueva información de su padre policía, ambas se dirigieron al salón terminando lo detalles de su junta. Durante las clases varios maestros usaron una hora del tiempo de estudio para darles indicaciones de seguridad a los jóvenes, nunca se podía saber quién sería el siguiente.

A la hora del receso, Alya y Brid fueron con Sabrina cuando esta pelirroja fue al baño (porque encontrarse con Chloé solo les quitaría tiempo), y así le preguntaron sobre la información que poseía

— Ayer escuche de mu padre que hace tres días encontraron una camioneta destrozada y que contenía tres cadáveres con marcas de látigos — dijo la pelirroja, su voz sonaba como si se fuera a quebrar en algún momento — Sus ropas, que debían cubrir todo el cuerpo, estaban prácticamente despedazadas

— Debieron de haber sido secuestradores como los de ayer, seguro el akuma los mato— dijo Alya anotando todo en una pequeña libreta

— Eso se cree. También hay señales de que había más gente pero no se sabe lo que les paso— continuo Sabrina— se cree que eran rehenes que escaparon—la chica hizo una pausa para poder sacar una gorra verde de su bolsa— y Allan… Allan sigue desaparecido, solo encontraron esto de él junto a los cadáveres — dijo abrazando la gorra — Creían que pertenecía al asesino pero después de los reportes del akuma, la teoría se rechazo

Alya siguió haciendo preguntas para subir todo en el Ladyblog, mientras que Bridgette se quedó pensativa ¿Qué pudo haber pasado con Allan? Cuando vieron a la Akuma, esta estaba en contra del secuestro y solo daño a los secuestradores y a quienes se oponían a quien ella consideraba su héroe, su salvador (Hawk Moth); la Akuma no habría matado o secuestrado a alguno de los rehenes…Aunque tal vez Hawk Moth sí.

No, si recordaba las palabras que él había dicho en su primer encuentro, él creía que hacia el bien de cierta manera, él le daba poder a la gente en desesperación incapaz de levantarse de lo que fuera que les atormentara; y aun si hubiera convertido a Allan en un Akuma, ya se habría presentado ¿No?

Félix caminaba hacia la salida; tenía que conseguir un beso de Ladybug a toda costa para deshacerse del anillo y su mala suerte, la cual era un fastidio porque incluso como Chat Noir la maldición lo atacaba. Como el día anterior en el que de alguna manera termino con sus pies enredados a los de la Catarina (de puro milagro no murieron), luego el Akuma había escapado y Ladybug se enojó con él

¡Maldición! Nada le había salido bien y todo por culpa de esa maldita suerte. Ahora tenía que esperar que Plagg se acabara ese apestoso queso e ir en busca del Akuma y Ladybug, de alguna forma tenía que cambiar el odio recién adquirido de la dama.

Por alguna razón la suerte le bendijo y esta vez pudo encontrarse con Ladybug de buenas a primeras, aunque ella no se veía tan de buenas. Finalmente cara a cara de nuevo; si se disculpaba con ella, seguro y calmaría un poco su enojo

— Si me permite…

— Yo quisiera…

Dejo de importar. Un sonido atravesó la ciudad, interrumpiéndolos; a ambos les basto un cuarto de vuelta para ver el lejano edificio en llamas antes de que las explosiones se volvieran a repetir

* * *

y todo comienza a arder! (literalmente XD) muchar gracias por leer :3


	5. intento de heroe

Ladybug estaba inmóvil en medio del caos; había policías y bomberos socorriendo a la gente, civiles asustados de lado a lado, fuego y destrucción esparcidos por el área. Sucedían tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no sabía a donde mirar ¿Dónde debería empezar? ¿A quién debía ayudar?

— Ladybug, si nos separamos alcanzaremos más terreno— reaccionando ante la voz de Chat Noir, ella solo pudo ver como el joven se adentraba en el caos hasta perderse

No era tiempo para pensar, sino de actuar; incluso ese gato se movía antes que ella ante aquel tipo de situación, no podía quedarse así. Ladybug salto hacia el desastre central, donde el humo no dejaba de salir de un gran edificio

* * *

Chat Noir había ido a rescatar a las personas de los locales cercanos al edificio de la explosión, tratando de sacar de aquellos sitios tan inseguros a todo aquel al que viera

— ¿No queda nadie más?—pregunto al dueño de algún club barato mientras lo dejaba en la acera más segura

— No…— contesto el hombre casi desfallecido—yo era el último

— ¡MIENTES!—la voz colérica del akuma apareció entre la destrucción, corriendo hacia el local aplastado por partes del edificio en llamas—ellas deben de seguir ahí

Chat le siguió entre el derrumbe, viendo como entraba a una parte oculta del club que había sido severamente dañada por los pedazos del edificio que había salido volando. Había personas dentro, el héroe lo descubrió con horror dado a que una ya estaba muerta

— ¡Katia! ¡Katia! ¡Despierta!—le llamaba la akuma en vano

El gato miro hacia todos lados sintiendo lo anormal de la escena; solo había mujeres con poca ropa ahí dentro y todas traían un collar con candado muy bien sujetado a su cuello, cuerpos maltratados pero aun preservando sus rostros lo más pulcros posible, se apuntaba a una sola cosa:

 _Trata de blancas…_

Chat se acercó a parte de las chicas, señalándoles la salida—Apresúrense, este lugar…

— ¡Y todo es _su_ culpa!—grito la akuma mientras abrazaba el cadáver y veía furiosa al héroe gatuno. Chat Noir se pasó su mirada a ella al escucharla y las demás chicas salieron corriendo con dificultad—Si Hawk Moth tuviera sus miraculous, si el pudiera… él nos salvaría a todos

— No sé qué es lo que él te ha dicho pero es mentira—dijo chat— No digo que yo venga a salvar al mundo, pero mira en lo que te ha convertido

Colérica, la akuma salto hacia el héroe que con dificultad la evadió— ¡Él me salvo, me dio poder!

— ¡Te convirtió en una asesina!—grito en respuesta Chat mientras huía fuera del lugar.

Lo que ella hacia no estaba nada bien incluso si sus intenciones no eran malas, no podía dejar que el fin justificara los medios. La akuma, que le daba caza intentando obtener sus miraculous, debía entender que lo que ella hacia no era del todo justicia

* * *

Ladybug ya había llegado hasta el camión de bomberos y la policía que hacían un perímetro a una distancia segura del edificio, realmente apartados de este y su humo. La enorme edificación se veía con varios pisos menos a causa de la explosión

 _"_ _LABS"… Laboratorio_

Las razones de la explosión y sus víctimas podían alcanzar números alarmantes, sin embargo, aquellos que debían estar brindando auxilio a la gente del laboratorio solo se quedaron estáticos mientras observaban al laboratorio consumiéndose poco a poco por las llamas ¿acaso no planeaban hacer nada? La respuesta de la policía fue simple: era propiedad privada y no se les había dado permiso para irrumpir, solo estaban para controlar los daños alrededor; aquellos que habían podido salir habían tenido suerte, el resto, por su parte, ya había firmado una clausula al ser contratados en el laboratorio por si sucedían cuestiones como esas

Eso enfureció a la héroe de la Catarina, quien miro hacia el humo y las cenizas que llegaban hasta ellos, y dio un paso hacia adelante decidida a salvar a quienes estuvieran en peligro. Su cuerpo no sintió temor hasta que ya se encontraba dentro del humo y las cenizas, estaba asustada… pero no podía abandonarlos y fallarles, no de nuevo, no como a Claude.

Sin embargo, esta vez no iba a ayudar a nadie; no tuvo mucho tiempo de haber ingresado al edificio cuando le pareció ver a alguien de espaldas y abrazándose a sí mismo entre todo el humo, se acercó para calmarle y ofrecerle ayuda pero fue recibida con una sonrisa retorcida antes de que una explosión la mandara volando fuera del edificio.

Ladybug muy apenas pudo frenar la caída. Esa persona lucia tan humana y sin embargo, de alguna manera, a la vez lucía monstruosa… al borde de la locura. No era completamente humana, no era un akuma y mucho menos parecía tener algún kwami como la heroína de la Catarina ¿Qué era entonces?

La respuesta le golpeo tan fuerte como lo hubieran hecho los pedazos de construcción que apenas alcanzo a esquivar: experimentos humanos. De cierta manera las cosas encajaban sin importar cuan de ciencia-ficción pareciera; había un grupo secuestrando gente y esa gente debía ser vendida a algún lugar e incluso más, la razón por la que no daban permiso a los servicios de auxilio para actuar y la cláusula en el contrato de los trabajadores, aunando el hecho de que su agresor vistiera una bata como si fuera paciente de algún hospital.

Recibió un golpe en uno de sus brazos, este no era momento para paralizarse por la situación. Aun en el área donde el humo evitaba que pudiese ver su alrededor, miro la manga de su traje manchada con tizne, era como si su atacante pudiera crear explosiones con sus manos (de seguro estaba ante quien había ocasionado las explosiones en el laboratorio). Debía detenerle ahora, antes de que más vidas peligraran. Pero darle lucha no era fácil, su vista era limitada ahí y la respiración se le dificultaba cada vez más. En uno de sus intentos por defenderse, el yoyo se partió en dos y ambas partes se perdieron entre la niebla

Esto no podía estar pasando, alterada y sin dejar de temblar, ladybug se lanzó al suelo en busca de su arma; tenía que encontrarla ¡tenía que hacerlo!

 _¡Atrás de ti!_

No quiso voltear, solo levanto su mirada del suelo, con temor a confirmar sus sospechas. El nuevo enemigo sonrió tan escalofriante como lo había hecho la primera vez, preparándose para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas…

Un fuerte viento disipo parte del humo, todo era más visible ahora: los paramédicos y las patrullas, los científicos del laboratorio, civiles, chicas corriendo de un local con chat noir y el akuma tras él…

 _¡REACIONA!_

No era tiempo para eso, no debía resignarse a morir ni distraerse en nada mas, miro hacia la persona incendiaria para enfrentarle… pero ese rostro, ese dolor y furia expresados en el desconocido enemigo le congelo el alma. Era peligroso, tenía que recuperar yoyo y volverlo a armar a como diera lugar (aunque no sabía si volvería a funcionar después de romperlo así). Entonces lo vio, el yoyo partido se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, tenía que aprovechar el desconcierto del akuma o no tendría otra oportunidad; con eso en mente no dudo en lanzarse por su arma rota.

Sin embargo el enemigo incinerador, enloquecido por la furia, lanzo fuego hacia todos lados. Por un momento todo sentido de batalla se apagó dentro de la Catarina, siguiendo con la mirada el camino del fuego

 _¡NO!_

Ladybug junto ambas mitades del yoyo, había que detenerlo ¡Ella tenía que detenerlo! Pero sus manos temblaban tanto que las dos mitades del yoyo no lograban embonar ¡El fuego iba a matarlos!... Por suerte las llamas no eran tan fuertes y se desvanecieron antes de llegar a los científicos y las personas que daban auxilio (que no dudaron en huir ante la oportunidad), se alegraba de que la suerte le siguiera desde que consiguió a Tikki.

Un desgarrador grito interrumpió la reciente calma de la heroína, giro su mirada a la akuma colérica que miraba los cuerpos carbonizados de las esclavas que habían sido recientemente liberadas, el fuego había sido tan intenso que habían muerto sin poder gritar. La akuma de piel verdosa temblaba con rabia, dejándose caer de rodillas ante los cadáveres de las chicas que había rescatado minutos antes; su mirada se volvió oscura y golpeo el suelo con su puño causando que el pavimento se agrietara, giro su vista hacia la persona incendiaria y se abalanzo contra ella.

El incendiario reía con locura mientras esquivaba a la akuma y sus puños, lucia como si no pudiera dejar de reír sin importar que. Chat aprovecho la pelea para acercarse y ayudar a Ladybug, la detuvo antes de que interviniera con su arma aun partida (si no, de seguro que ella solo habría conseguido su muerte)

— Déjame ir—gruño ella tratando de zafarse de sus brazos mientras los otros dos enemigos ahora peleaban entre si

— Calma, calma… —el aprisionarla entre sus brazos cada vez era más difícil, Ladybug no tenía ninguna consideración con él-¡Ladybug, cálmate! Esta es tu oportunidad—por fin la chica-Catarina se detuvo, algo confundida por sus palabras—puedes armar tu yoyo ahora mientras están distraídos e idear como romper el candado que hay en su cuello

— ¿El candado del cuello?—pregunto ella aun con desconfianza mientras el gato la soltaba

— Si, la akuma y las chicas…— la voz de chat se apagó por un segundo, pero volvió a hablar pronto; Ladybug siguió intentando armar su yoyo—la akuma tiene una gargantilla en el cuello y esta tiene un candado—el héroe gatuno miro hacia la batalla sin control que tenían los otros dos, conteniendo el aire—deja que consiga esa gargantilla para ti, solo dime cuando estés lista

Antes de siquiera asentir, Ladybug escucho un clic en su yoyo pero al retirar una de sus manos del arma, esta se volvió un báculo; dio la orden a Chat Noir y este aprovecho que la akuma no les prestaba atención para lanzársele encima y dejarla de espaldas contra el pavimento

— Te tengo—festejo el gato sobre ella con una voz algo maliciosa

La akuma, ya con parte de su cabello chamuscado y una que otra quemadura insignificante, tosía levemente. Ella enfureció aún más y detuvo la mano del héroe sin dejarlo alcanzar a tomar la gargantilla— no estorbes

Entonces la akuma arrojo a Chat contra el incendiario y este, entre risas, empujo a chat contra el suelo causando una ligera explosión sobre él; Ladybug uso su nueva arma para apartar la mano del enemigo que se encontraba sobre el gato y evitarle daños graves al héroe. Pero inesperadamente ese enemigo de fuego sujeto el bastón de Ladybug y ella comenzó a sentir el ardor en sus manos, él estaba usando su arma en contra de ella misma al enviarle ondas de calor pero en definitiva Ladybug no volvería a soltar su arma o todo estaría perdido.

Sujeto su arma, comenzando a forcejear con el incinerador. No iba a ganarle así, necesitaba ayuda

— Chat, Chat—le llamo la heroína, pero él se movía apenas. Al parecer el golpe lo había dejado aturdido, Ladybug estaba por su cuenta

Trato de reunir fuerzas en sus brazos y arrebatarle su arma al enemigo, no importaba cuanto doliera. Quiso enfocarse en otra cosa para soportar el dolor, lo que fuera, fue entonces que escucho un tintineo y noto la pulsera algo chamuscada en la muñeca izquierda de su rival; era una pulsera de madera con pequeños cascabeles… y pensándolo bien, casi no usaba esa mano ni para atacar ni para protegerse.

¡Debes pagar!—la akuma volvía a entrar en pelea, tratando de golpear al enemigo de llamas con un poste que arranco de algún lugar.

Por instinto (o eso fue lo que pensó Ladybug), este soltó el bastón dejando car a Ladybug con todo y arma para protegerse con ambas manos, no tardó en reaccionar y usar la mano sin pulsera para causar una explosión que mandara a volar el poste. Chat Noir, que ya había vuelto a sus sentidos, salto y alcanzo a patearlo contra el suelo para evitar daño a terceros.

— Oye cariñito—dijo la akuma con un látigo—te hare pagar los daños de mi rostro, deberías aprender que a una mujer no se le pega—la persona de bata no dejaba de reírse, aun en esa situación—Por sobretodo… ¡A mis amigas no deberías dañarlas tan fácilmente!

Ladybug nuevamente pensó en intervenir en la pelea de sus dos enemigos, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado ese látigo, pero ese maldito gato la volvió a detener antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo. No dejo de revolverse en los brazos de ese susodicho héroe hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo en plena cara

— Eso dolió—se quejó el chico, arrebatándole el bastón rojo a Ladybug—presta atención a la pelea entre ellos dos—dijo él, haciendo que se la heroína se girara a ver a sus enemigos, el akuma parecía poder hacerle frente al tipo incendiario—fíjate en el látigo.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?—ella quería volver a luchar; se suponía que eran héroes, no espectadores.

— Me di cuenta de esto cuando patee ese poste—Chat le devolvió su arma a Ladybug, sin dejar de mirar la batalla—ese látigo lo saco del local del que venimos, un látigo común y corriente que ahora no tiene daños graves al ser usado para enfrentarse a fuego y explosiones. Su poder debe ser endurecimiento, como con su cuerpo al golpear el pavimento o con el látigo como ahora

— Así que hay que separarles e inmovilizar a este akuma para romper el candado—dijo Ladybug, mas a si misma que a Chat

— Si. Yo me encargare del tipo de fuego, tu regresa tu arma a su forma original y atrapar a esa akuma será pan comido—él sonrió con seguridad, parecía que creía mucho en ella…

…Si tan solo supiera que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que su arma volviera a ser un yoyo. Ladybug suspiro con fuerza, preparándose para atacar junto a Chat Noir, sería lo que tendría que ser; no le admitiría a ese tonto que ella no entendía cómo funcionaba su arma, no confiaba en el… no podía hacerlo aun.

La akuma atrapo uno de los brazos del incinerador, el tintineo de la pulsera fue como una señal que hizo a Ladybug y a Chat Noir dirigirse contra cada uno de ellos. La akuma soltó su látigo y se preparó para darle un puñetazo a Ladybug, esta peli-azul no alcanzo a esquivarlo y recibió el golpe de lleno en su oreja; todo tembló por un momento y creyó que caería al suelo con esas carcajadas ambientando todo el desastre

Sintió nauseas, de verdad podía endurecer su cuerpo este akuma. Cuando pudo volver a enfocar su vista vio una enorme cantidad de fuego dirigiéndose a ellas ¿Iba a morir? El fuego no la golpeo, había sido salvada ¿fue la akuma o el otro héroe? No sabía si había sido alejada del fuego o si la habían empujado, su mente se había congelado y no reacciono hasta que vio a la akuma en llamas gritando de dolor y arrastrándose hasta el enemigo de fuego que no dejaba de reír

¿Estás bien?—pregunto Chat a Ladybug. Ella lo empujo de inmediato pidiéndole que la dejara mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad— ¿No estás herida?

— ¿Dónde está mi arma?—Ladybug no le escuchaba, preocupada por la persona que había sido trasformada en akuma. Sin encontrar nada con que luchar, regreso su mirada a los otros dos apartados de ellos

La akuma, ya frente a frente del experimento humano, sonrió dulcemente e intento erguirse lo más posible con las llamas sobre ella; aun si no logro enderezarse del todo se notaba que era más alta que la persona con la que había estado luchando. La diferencia entre la burla enloquecida del experimento y la sonrisa calmada pero amable del akuma causaba un extraño sentimiento

Entonces la akuma abrazo al incendiario, sin ningún sentimiento de odio— Te extrañe, Anty

Eso fue todo. Aquella alocada carcajada se detuvo, justo como los latidos de la akuma, y quien no podía más que reír guardo un enorme silencio antes de comenzar a llorar. Ladybug corrió hacia ellos, sin entender porque, solo sabía que se le estrujaba el corazón al verlos

— Connie — Murmuro quien fue llamado "Anty", abrazándose del akuma— al fin te encuentro, no puedes… ¡CONNIE!

Se abrazó más fuerte del akuma, incinerándose a sí mismo con el cadáver mientras gritaba, no por el fuego... La heroína de la Catarina no alcanzo a llegar hasta que ya solo eran dos cuerpos carbonizados

La peli-azul sujeto su cabeza con ira, sin saber que hacer ¡Les había perdido! No pudo salvarles, no pudo hacer nada por ellos. El ruido del edificio ya en sus últimas y comenzando a derrumbarse la saco de sus pensamientos

— Necesitamos ayuda— llamo una voz desde el interior y varias personas con batas iguales a las del incinerador comenzaron a salir del edificio con dificultad. La heroína tuvo que contenerse para no correr y abrazar a Claude, quien guiaba a toda la gente hacia afuera

Ladybug y Chat Noir se aproximaron al tumulto y comenzaron a evacuar a la gente que seguía dentro, incluso después de que el edificio se derrumbó (aunque no en su totalidad) siguieron revisando, tratando de salvar a todo aquel que pudo haber quedado encerrado dentro de aquel edificio

* * *

— No puedo creer que guiaras a todas esas personas encerradas hasta Chat Noir y Ladybug— Alya se abrazó de Claude, Brid a su lado solo sonrió. Ya habían pasado dos días de la explosión en el laboratorio— ¿Y qué te dijeron en el hospital? Escuche que a todos los que habían sido sacados de ahí tuvieron una serie de análisis para evitar algún otro incidente como el de "Bum-Fire", así la nombro la policía

— Estoy bien—Claude rodo sus ojos, aunque la sonrisa en su cara lo delataba— a mí solo alcanzaron a cambiarme de ropa y sacarme algo de sangre, no me hicieron nada

Entonces Brid, algo pensativa, los interrumpió— Espera ¿dijiste "la"?

— Si—respondió Alya sacando su Tablet—quien hacia explosiones y lanzaba fuego era una chica, no solo eso—la morena comenzó a rebuscar entre sus archivos, hasta encontrar una foto de dos chicas y pasarles la Tablet a sus amigos— miren, ella estaba buscándolo ese día. Su nombre era Antonella Preston

— La chica que tratamos de salvar—dijo Claude, recordando el día en que él fue secuestrado también. El joven apretó los puños y suspiro— con razón no pude encontrarla

Brid agacho su cabeza, si ese día hubiera actuado antes… si ese día no hubiera temido trasformares frente a sus amigos, hubiera podido salvarla y nada de todo lo anterior hubiera sucedido, todas esas muertes pudieron haberse evitado pero ella no hizo nada. Paso una mano sobre la otra, donde tenía diferentes banditas cubriendo sus heridas… Ella era tan débil…

Alya señalo a la otra persona de la imagen, sacándola de sus pensamientos— este era su mejor amigo, aquí esta vestido de chica pero es chico, ella había ido a donde fuimos a grabar para buscarlo y termino secuestrada, igual que él—la chica de gafas comenzó a temblar con el rostro pálido—pudimos haber sido cualquiera de nosotros, sobre todo tú, Claude. Eso me asusta demasiado, sin embargo… no dejare de investigar para el periódico estudiantil y el Ladyblog, siento más miedo cuando no se nada. Lo siento, pero creo que es algo que debo hacer

Claude rio, borrando la tensión que se había formado — Alya, tú no dejarías de investigar incluso si te pusiera un arma en la cabeza—le regreso la Tablet y miro al cielo algo pensativo—Pero sabes, se nos está olvidando regañar a la otra pequeña imprudente del grupo

Ambos se giraron hacia Brid, la pequeña chica que había estado pasando por el laboratorio para comprar telas en una tienda antes de que el edificio explotara y terminó con heridas en todo su brazo… Bueno, eso fue lo que ella conto

Gran regaño le dieron ambos mientras ella solo podía asentir y prometer que tendría más cuidado cuando ocurrieran situaciones de riesgo. El regaño hubiera sido eterno si no fuera porque Alya recordó algo

— ¡¿QUÉ EL AKUMA ERA EL AMIGO DE LA CHICA?! — Cubriéndose ambos oídos por el grito de sus amigos, la morena asintió después de un rato de haber hecho tal revelación — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— Ese día yo también estaba por ahí—respondió la joven, sus amigos la miraron con desaprobación y ella los ignoro, reproduciendo un video y pausándolo en el momento exacto donde el akuma soltaba el látigo—aquí, esa vez creí que había soltado el látigo porque noto a Ladybug pero en realidad lo hizo porque vio la pulsera y así vio a Ladybug. Connor Reiner, "Connie" era el mejor amigo de Antonella, le regalo una pulsera por el día de su cumpleaños y después de eso ella la llevaba a todos lados, él fue secuestrado hace tres meses por una camioneta blanca

— Es sorprendente lo que los poderes de ese tal Hawk Moth pueden hacer—Dijo Claude

— Por eso los odiaba tanto—murmuro Brid. No podía apartar de si el pensamiento de que los akumas eran seres tristes

— Además—continuo Alya, una de las chicas del sótano donde tenían a Connie sobrevivió, ella quedo un poco atrás de las demás y gracias a ella pude obtener un poco más de información, subí el video al Blog. Los tipos de las camionetas blancas no solo vendían personas al laboratorio, otro de sus compradores era un tipo rico con un club basura, tenía encerradas más de diez chicas en un sótano y las usaban para servicios sexuales, no eran bien cuidadas y morían. Cuando llego Connie a ese lugar…—Alya suspiro, aferrándose a su Tablet — él vestía de chica, así que lo humillaban y trataban peor que a cualquiera de ellas. Aun así, el las consolaba cada noche cuando ellas lloraban, él siempre intentaba escapar… decía que un día seria libre y buscaría a alguien que las liberara a ellas también

Bridgette sintió que lloraría, para esas chicas Connor había sido un héroe, y él las intento liberar, las protegió lo más que pudo y al final, cuando se reencontró con su mejor amiga, intento consolarla y la abrazo; Brid lo sabía, por la sonrisa que había mostrado antes de morir. Seguro que él quiso tranquilizarla antes de morir, incluso cuando al final Antonella terminó quemándose junto a él

— Una chica de esas sobrevivió pero no he oído nada en las noticias— Claude se cruzó de brazos y miro a Alya— ¿Al menos ocultaste su rostro en tu video? Y espero que el tuyo también

— Claro que lo hice—le reprocho Alya—si los medios no han hecho algo seguro hay una razón, pero no podía dejar esto así. Ella quería mostrar su rostro en el video y tarde en convencerla de no hacerlo, no debe desperdiciar esta vida que le salvaron

El teléfono de Alya sonó estrepitosamente, robándole todo momento de genialidad que pudo haber tenido; ella respondió algo molesta pero enseguida se quedó congelada y muy apenas alcanzo a colgar antes de comenzar a llorar

— Alya ¿estás bien?—pregunto Claude, Brid se le acerco confundida— Alya ¿Qué ocurre?

La peli-azul estaba comenzando a asustarse, nunca había visto a su amiga llorando— Dínoslo ¿Qué pasa?

Más la morena se abrazó de ambos, comenzando a sonreír—Encontraron a Allan, lo encontraron

Claude no pudo evitar gritar como señal de festejo, Brid sonrió y Alya volvió a abrazarlos. Por fin buenas noticias, que aunque no borraban toda la triste historia recién ocurrida, daba un alivio al alma

* * *

Félix pulía con aburrimiento un pequeño librero a su lado, el cual de pronto de desplomo en pedazos y uno de ellos le cayó en el pie… Si, justo donde tenía su dedo enyesado porque le había caído un pedazo de escombro cuando fue a la biblioteca el día de la explosión del laboratorio… Bueno, eso fue lo que él dijo. También tenía unos pequeños rasguños en su cara, menos mal su traje lo protegió de posibles quemaduras

Plagg comenzó a burlarse del joven, quien maldecía por lo bajo al mueble barato que acababa de romperse mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a hojearlo

— ¿No será más bien—pregunto el Kwami con sorna mientras comía queso— que estabas puliendo ese mueble por décimo-tercera vez y tu mala suerte le afecto? Deberías apresurarte en besar a Ladybug, aunque a cómo van las cosas tardaras mil años en hacerlo. Mejor intenta aprender a ser un héroe decente, que eres bastante patético de momento y solo puedes dejar morir a la gente

Félix le dio una mirada fría a Plagg, antes de seguir leyendo— ¿Podrías callarte? Estoy intentando leer pero tú no dejas de escupir idioteces, pequeño incordio e intento de gato

— Este bien, está bien. Solo porque tú me das mi quesito, pero esto no se quedara así—sonrió malicioso antes de esconderse dentro de un librero—Al parecer es más sensible de lo que pensé; sería más fácil consolarlo si se echara a llorar, pero no lo hará

* * *

Corriendo sin cuidado por el hospital, despues de clases, Alya, Brid y Claude se dirigieron a donde los esperaba Sabrina; la pelirroja temblaba abrazando la gorra de Allan sin dejar de llorar. Casi suspiro aliviada al ver al trio, corriendo hacia Claude

— No quiere verme—dijo completamente perdida—Pidió que no me dejaran entrar a verlo. No entiendo lo que sucede, dijeron que lo encontraron en la calle, inconsciente y sin zapatos, su azúcar estaba baja y parece tener anemia; no tiene otra cosa pero se rehúsa a hablarme

Claude intento calmarla y entro a ver a su amigo para saber que sucedia, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo y solo obtuvo una respuesta:

 _"_ _No quiero ver a nadie"_

A su vez, el moreno estaba absorto mirando su reflejo en un vaso de agua

— No puedo entenderlo—se dijo a si mismo estando a solas— ¿Por qué es que yo he renacido? Preferiría no haber recordado nada

* * *

Entre las cosas del Ladyblog se publicó una nota especial respecto a Connie y Tonny, Connor y Antonella, los dos amigos que se reunieron luego de haber sido separados, el cómo cada uno intento ser un héroe. Dentro de la nota venia información sobre su amistad y sobre ellos por separado, también incluía la fecha del entierro y el hecho de que ambos seria enterrados juntos, uno al lado del otro

Para muchos no era un detalle importante, pero para dos personas esa fecha sería un día en que quitarían todos sus deberes, sin importar cuantas excusas tuvieran que dar, para estar presentes. Para darles la despedida, de unos aspirantes a héroes a otros

 **. . .**

* * *

gracias por leer :3 me enamore de connie y tony y aun asi murieron TuT eso me duele aun


	6. unirse y creer

Parecía un día demasiado calmado, el entierro de los dos amigos se llevaba a cabo. La policía había tomado los cadáveres, querían hacer pruebas en el cuerpo de Antonella y este por sus llamas me había fundido al de Connie, por lo que las devastadas familias decidieron enterrar sus diarios y así por lo menos tener una parte de ellos en sus ataúdes, no una tumba vacía para llorarle a la nada.

Durante la previa misa habían contado como fue que los dos amigos se conocieron. Al parecer en la universidad a la que asistían Antonella había ayudado con las inscripciones de un evento, y como todos le llamaban Tony, Connie (desde hacía tiempo que se hacía llamar así y vestía de mujer) fue a ver si podía encontrar a alguien para una cita de fin de semana. Había sido un momento incomodo cuando descubrió que "Tony" era una chica a la que molestaban por sus ropas holgadas y apariencia asexual

Tony había esperado que él se decepcionara y la dejara sola, pero después de ese día Connie siempre iba a hablar con ella y aunque Antonella lo odiaba en un principio, terminaron siendo los grandes amigos que se apoyaban ante todo. Ellos eran inseparables, incluso después de la muerte

 _Una verdadera historia de amor…_ pensó Ladybug viendo como ambos ataúdes eran enterrados. No, no una historia de amor entre amantes, pero si entre dos seres que se apreciaban más allá de lo que el mundo pudiera decir o hacer con ellos.

La heroína de la Catarina miraba absorta todo lo que sucedía, apartada de todos lo suficientemente lejos para no sentirse como si molestara, porque era su culpa no haber salvado a ninguno de esos dos ni a todos los demás que murieron

— Ladybug—Le llamo chat a un lado de ella. Si había notado su presencia antes o no, el héroe del gato no podría saberlo puesto a que ella siguió igual, mirando fijamente hacia el entierro con sus parpados algo caídos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—respondió ella por fin

— Tuve miedo—chat miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a encarar a la Catarina—cuando vi en fuego venir hacia mí y esas chicas, me congele y cuando me di cuenta ya había saltado hacia atrás—paso una de sus manos por su cabello, removiéndolo nerviosamente hacia atrás—Yo… no quería morir y me olvide de ellas

Ladybug no lo miraba, guardo silencio sin moverse sin siquiera un poco. Hasta que decidió hablar— Fue instinto, no tienes nada de que sentirte culpable

— Lo siento mucho— Chat Noir se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar sin fin, las cuales ni siquiera había notado, tratando de calmarse—prometo que no volverá a suceder

— No tienes por qué decírmelo a mí—respondió la chica, aun sin girarse a encararlo—tu actúas antes que yo, piensas las cosas mejor que yo…

 _Más que odio, creo que sentía celos de él. Quería ocultar que me sentía inútil e impotente mientras él al menos eras capaz de entrar en acción y analizar la situación tan rápido_

— Yo soy débil—acepto ella—Yo por mi misma no soy suficiente para salvar a ni una persona, ni que decir de enfrentar a Hawk Moth. Lo he pensado mucho, y lo mejor que podemos hacer por aquellos que debemos salvar es hacer equipo para derrotar a Hawk Moth

— Yo…— Chat pauso por un momento, aun frotando sus ojos, esta vez para hablar con más fuerza en su voz—Yo acepto, quiero evitar algo que tan grande como esto vuelva a suceder.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ladybug agacho la cabeza, todos brillaban más que ella a la hora de mostrar su voluntad, Alya, Claude, Connie, Chat… todos eran simplemente deslumbrantes. Pero ella no se quedaría atrás, tikki ya le había explicado los diferentes usos de su yoyo y entrenaría con él para que no volviera a ocurrir lo de la vez pasada; quería salvar a la gente, de verdad.

Chat Noir miro a su ahora compañera guardar silencio, su semblante lucia muy rígido y triste a la vez. Ella lo había reconfortado de alguna manera, y ella había dado mucho de si durante la batalla; tal vez ninguno pensó con lo profundidad antes de envolverse en estos asuntos, o tal vez ella tenía una razón para ser heroína aunque no lo quisiera. El héroe gatuno pensó que tal vez sería bueno ayudarla a calmarse un poco

Le tomo del hombro para llamar su atención y justo entonces fue cuando tropezó _¡MALDITA MALA SUERTE!_

No solo tropezó, sino que en ese mismo momento fue cuando ella se giró y ambos terminaron recargados sobre uno de los árboles, de tal manera que parecía como si él la hubiera arrinconado

 _¡Esperen!_

Esto era una oportunidad, si la besaba ahora podía dejar de ser héroe, dejar de ser Chat Noir, y dejar de tener a ese incordio siguiéndolo día tras día. Pero ¿debería besarla? Esto iba contra todo lo que se le había enseñado ¿Besarla o no be…?

Ladybug, a diferencia de Chat, no tardo en tomar su decisión. El pobre héroe gatuno termino en el suelo, a causa del puñetazo que su compañera le había dado

Ladybug se acercó a él y le piso una de sus piernas, con una mirada aterradora— Vuelve a intentarlo y lo próximo será una patada en _tú sabes donde_

Y antes de que el héroe de negro pudiera decir algo, la joven Catarina se fue del lugar. Esa maldita mala suerte iba a terminar con él

* * *

Allan ya estaba en su propio cuarto, fuera del hospital, mirándose en el espejo con una expresión complicada pegada completamente a su rostro. Simplemente no podía entenderlo por más que lo pensara ¡Ni siquiera sabía que pensar! su mente no era más que un mar de recuerdos e ideas que iban de un lado al otro, desde pensar que estaba loco hasta a que todo podía ser un simple sueño.

Aunque ya sabía que todo era real. Por eso se había alejado de sus amigos

— Por Júpiter ¡Que alguien me diga porque demonios renací!—dijo, estrellando ambas manos contra su cabeza

 _¿Es necesario saberlo? Hay asuntos más importantes ahora ¿sabes?_

Allan miro al espejo, obviamente fastidiado — ¿Qué podría ser más importante que el posible hecho de estar loco?

 _Ser atrapado por tus amigos_

— Obvio no lo van a hacer— giro los ojos ante aquella posibilidad, pero luego lo reconsidero— ¿Y si lo hacen? He estado evitándolos para que no lo noten, sobre todo a Claude y Sabrina, pensé que tal vez así me dejarían— suspiro, ya casado de la situación— ¿Por qué no volvieron todas mis memorias? Me conformaría con saber por qué morí, o el por qué me volví humano.

La puerta se abrió de la nada, un Claude sonriente entro como si estuviese en su propia casa. Allan se congelo por un momento, al siguiente ya le había arrojado una de sus almohadas, tomando a su amigo con la guardia baja y causando que el objeto se estampara contra su cara; Claude recogió la almohada del suelo, algo confundido

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?—dijo acercándosele—Ha habido veces en las que estoy en tu cuarto, incluso antes de que llegues ¿A que ha venido eso? ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que nos ignoras incluso a Sabrina y a mí?

Allan trago en seco, sin pensar bien en que decir—Sabrina no es nadie, y tú no dejas de molestarme. Solo necesito estar solo

Claude le lanzo la almohada de regreso, con obvio enfado— ¿No es nadie? Una chica por la que podías soportar a Chloé ¿Y dices que no es nadie?—resoplo, tratando de calmarse—Deja de mentir, te vimos

Allan se puso pálido de inmediato, aguantando los temblores ¿había sido descubierto? ¿Le creería si le contaba lo que sabía de sí mismo? Si era Claude, seguro podía, si era… Pero ¿Cómo podría? Si ni él mismo se lo creía del todo. Guardo silencio ante su mejor amigo y negó esconder algo, el castaño dio la media vuelta con algo de decepción

— cuando tratábamos de salir de ese laboratorio, vimos desde una ventana a una mancha moviéndose de un lado al otro con rapidez—dijo Claude—Sé que tu empujaste a ladybug lejos del fuego y que también dispersaste parte de las cenizas cuando ella luchaba con Antonella Preston—hizo una pausa, encarando a su amigo— No tienes por qué guardar silencio. A mí también me paso algo raro, dije que no, pero eso tipos experimentaron conmigo y desde entonces…

— ¡No me está pasando nada!—gruño Allan—No tienes que llegar a mentir solo por saber que me pasa, estoy bien

— No estoy mintiendo, te lo demostrare—Claude estaba preocupado ¡¿Tan grave era lo que ocultaba que podía temerle a él, que era su mejor amigo?! Cerró sus ojos, tratando de demostrarle a Allan que podía confiar en su amistad, pero nada paso. El castaño abrió sus ojos, confundido — ¿Qué? No lo entiendo, yo detuve…

Más Allan no quiso escucharlo, lo empujo fuera de su habitación y puso el cerrojo. Claude suspiro, sin entender que pasaba; él estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba a su cuerpo ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, si durante la batalla de Ladybug y Chat Noir contra Antonella, él había ayudado sin que nadie lo notara? El recordaba perfectamente como había visto por una ventana el fuego dirigiéndose hacia la gente que estaba cercas de la ambulancia, los nervios que había sentido al saber que esa gente moriría, el deseo de poder hacer algo por los demás; esa vez sus ojos se habían cerrado sin que él lo quisiera y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que algo frenara el fuego. También recordaba cómo había sentido, en menos de un segundo, algo expandiéndose fuera de sí para detener el fuego… pero nada había sido visto, como si un muro fantasma lo hubiera desvanecido

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era su poder? Necesitaba explicarle a su amigo que podía comprenderlo o que por lo menos podía confiar en él, pero lo de hace instantes solo lo habían alejado más. Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared de su habitación, no sabía cómo hacer que su amigo volviera a ellos…

 ** _Ayuda…_**

Su cuerpo se sienta como si flotara, sus parpados no querían levantarse ¿Cuándo se había dormido?

 ** _Ayúdanos…_**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, alertado por la voz que le llamaba. Había un niño frente a él y se encontraban en un espacio vacío

 ** _Nos están llevando. Ayúdanos_**

— ¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo? — pregunto Claude, confundido, mientras el niño lloraba

 ** _¿No eres un héroe? nos salvaste de ese horrible lugar_**

— Pero… pero yo no puedo— respondió el castaño. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus poderes o cómo usarlos

Todo comenzó a derrumbarse, el niño comenzó a verse borroso

 ** _Por…favor, ayuda…_**

Claude despertó de golpe ¿Qué había sido eso? El castaño recordaba haber ayudado al niño escapar del laboratorio junto a otra gente ¿Por eso lo había imaginado…?

¿O acaso el sueño era real y había gente en peligro que solo podía depender de él? De él, un patético joven que ni siquiera conocía sus poderes a diferencia de aquel niño… Pero no debía desanimarse, debía de ganarse esa confianza que le habían depositado, debía ayudarles

* * *

y ya solo nos falta melody -w- gracias por leer, a veces me pregunto por que en mi fic aparecen parejas en las que nunca pense XD (como el allanxsabrina y el claudexalya, en serio, ni idea de donde salieron)


	7. Haprèle

Era un típico y silencioso desayuno en la familia Agreste; tanto padre como hijo alternaban su mirada entre su plato y el frente, sin hacer contacto el uno con el otro. De la nada, Gabriel Agreste dejo su plato de lado y miro a Félix

— ¿Así que hoy es ese día del mes?—pregunto en voz neutra, mirando al joven fijamente— Natalie compro tapabocas y gel antibacterial. Siempre se preocupa en exceso para que no pesques algo en el hospital—entonces aparto la mirada de su hijo y siguió comiendo—Tal vez debería hablar con Haprèle, después de todo, ya tiene tiempo que desahuciaron a Jasón.

Félix frunció el ceño, apartando el plato de si y poniéndose de pie — Iré a la escuela por mi cuenta, lo mismo para la salida.

Y así se fue sin más.

* * *

Bridgette bostezo, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su vida de héroe, más ahora que su tiempo libre era casi totalmente abarcado con entrenar con su yoyo y buscar sitios desolados para el mismo propósito. Vio a Félix un poco más lejos ¡Esta era su oportunidad para entablar una plática con él! Aun no le agradecía por haberla ayudado con Chloé y por salvarla del soldado de aquella vez, y ya tenía tiempo de haber pasado

En definitiva Félix no era una mala persona ¡Si tan solo fuera él su aliado contra Hawk Moth y no ese tonto gato ligón que se creía irresistible! ¡¿Quién se había creído para acorralarla así?! Pero eso ya era pasado, había que calmarse y regresar al tema del presente: agradecerle a Félix

¡Ay! ¡Pero qué pena le daba! Se sentía imposible, durante todo el trayecto no hizo más que seguirle, intentar acercársele y retroceder, un círculo vicioso al fin y al cabo. Ya habían llegado a la escuela y aun no le dirigía la palabra ¡No! Esto no podía quedarse así, ella combatía contra seres que podían asesinarla, un poco de vergüenza no era nada; le llamo, haciendo que el joven se girase a verla

— ¿Qué quieres?— contesto él girando sus ojos, puesto a que llevaba varios minutos sabiendo que ella lo seguía. Si tenía que decirle algo, que se lo dijera ya

Brid, quien sonreía al principio, lo miro extrañada antes de señalar la mano de Félix y hablar — ¿Por qué llevas una cuchara a la escuela?

— ¡Maldición! — el rubio arrojo el utensilio al suelo mientras gruñía, antes de levantarlo y tirarlo a la basura. Moral ante todo, Agreste, moral ante todo

Félix se alejó a paso rápido de ahí, ignorando cada llamado de la peli-azul. Desde el interior de su mochila, cierta figura gatuna se burló del joven y su habilidad de cometer tonterías cuando se enfrascaba en sus sentimientos; Plagg cubrió su boca con sus manitas, había un lugar al que Félix iba y cada vez que lo hacía, encerraba al pobre kwami en una caja. Esta vez sería diferente, habiéndose preparado mentalmente para no devorarse el queso con somníferos; esta vez lo guardo para hacerse el dormido e infiltrarse a la mochila del mocoso, ya festejaría con ese queso después de descubrir el secreto del mocoso y podría tomar una siesta.

El día transcurría lentamente aunque se suponía que estaban preparando un evento que tendría lugar en un mes, no era que lo odiasen (tomando en cuenta lo que había sucedido meses antes con el intento de clausura y todo eso); durante el receso Claude y Allan no se hablaban entre sí, no podían ni mirarse, y eso preocupo a Alya. A su vez, Brid miraba a Félix más serio y distraído de lo usual, por lo que se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de aquel rubio; Sabrina se mantenía cabizbaja, alternando su mirada entre Allan y Chloé, asintiéndole a la princesa parisina de vez en cuando

¡Y entonces paso! Justo mientras Chloé se dirigía a tomar asiento y Sabrina le cargaba la bandeja, una joven castaña tropezó y volcó su comida sobre Bourgeois. Todos se quedaron quietos contemplando la escena, era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, ya se esperaban los insultos y palabras hirientes por parte de la hija del alcalde mientras la segunda rubia se disculpaba y trataba de ayudarle a limpiarse, más se movía torpemente y sus ropas holgadas no le ayudaban en mucho

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Déjalo así!—fue lo único que dijo Chloé antes de soltar un chillido e irse del lugar con Sabrina tras de ella

— Todos están actuando tan raro hoy— Dijo Brid, dirigiéndose a ayudar a la chica — ¿Estas bien? Es una suerte que Chloé no te haya dicho nada

— Si, suerte— murmuro la desconocida, no muy convencida del hecho—ojala fuera algo así

Alya le chito varias veces a la chino-francesa, en busca de llamar su atención, para proseguir en voz baja— es Mylène Haprèle, su padre sale en la televisión. Ella, Chloé y Félix se conocen desde niños

— ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Félix y a Chloé desde antes?—Pregunto Brid algo fuera de sí, esto era nuevo para ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, por algo era nueva en aquellos lares

Mylène asintió levemente — Aunque en realidad, es mi hermano mayor quien pasaba tiempo con ellos, yo solo la conocí de vista

A Brid le pareció que aún le faltaban cosas por descubrir en esa escuela, tal vez porque los alborotos ocurrían a cada rato, la peli-azul no podía darse un tiempo para conocer a todos sus compañeros. Seria genial poder pasar un rato con ellos pero, aunque Tikki le dijo que estaba bien tomarse un descanso, Bridgette prefirió ir a entrenar como Ladybug; era cierto que ya no había habido muertes como lo ocurrido con Tony y Connie y que últimamente había estado entrenando como loca, pero necesitaba ser mejor… necesitaba ser más fuerte

— Te prometo que al menos descansare bien— Dijo Bridgette intentando calmar a la kwami

* * *

Félix caminaba por el pasillo, ignorando todo y a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor; se detuvo frente a la puerta, plagg se mantenía curioso dentro del maletín. La puerta se abrió justo cuando el rubio estaba por tomar el picaporte, Chloé miro al Agreste con su rostro algo apagado, no parecía ella misma

Sin cambiar su expresión, la chica hizo un esfuerzo por hablar— Oh, pero miren quien es, el Félix que no es feliz, pensé que odiabas venir a los hospitales

Félix no tenía ganas ni de girar los ojos o responderle correctamente, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para que le importara la moral — A un lado, ruidosa Bourgeois

— Ja…— Una débil carcajada, que deprisa cambio a tos, vino del interior de la habitación. Félix entro al momento en que Chloé se fue, manteniéndose de pie al lado de la cama donde se encontraba un joven castaño tratando de calmarse— Ustedes nunca cambiaran ¿verdad?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Jasón—respondió el rubio

— Amargado— respondió el castaño—escuche que te lastimaste el pie ¿Cómo está ahora? Seguramente viniste en limosina porque el niñito de papi no puede lastimarse más. Siempre has desperdiciado tu cuerpo

— Yo soy modelo, no necesito volverme loco con el ejercicio mientras me mantenga en mi peso ideal— gruño Félix cruzándose de brazos— No es como si quisiera ser un atleta, no soy tú— suspiro, girando su vista hacia la salida— Descansa. Yo… tengo trabajo que hacer

Jasón sujeto la manga de Félix, aunque fue un agarre débil, el rubio se detuvo y miro a su amigo en espera de sus palabras— lo siento, yo… ¿no existe algo que quieras hacer, Félix? Hablo de algo que verdaderamente desees, lejos de lo que tú alrededor y las personas dicen. Tu eres modelo por tu padre ¿no hay otra cosa que quieras hacer?

Agreste no respondió, este era un tema que casi no pensaba al tener su vida prácticamente ya planeada. No había razón para pensar en ello, Jasón y Chloé deberían saberlo; habían pasado su infancia juntos por lo que debían de comprenderlo, preguntarle ahora hacia que Félix solo suspirara ¿de verdad tenía que decirlo? miro fijamente al castaño y se libró de su agarre, el joven Haprèle agacho el rostro

— Si fuera por mí, correría libre… tan rápido como el viento, más rápido que nadie— dijo Jasón girando su mirada hacia la ventana

Félix salió del cuarto y, deteniéndose de cerrar la puerta, dijo— sanare pronto. Y trato de aumentar mi resistencia

El hijo del mimo sonrió— Vaya, Agreste ejercitado ¿Qué seguirá de esto? ¿La novia de Agreste? ¿Chloé recogiendo basura?—negó con su cabeza— No le digas que dije eso o vendrá a matarme, y hablando de eso… el doctor dice que se acercan los días de máximo dolor y decadencia ¿estarás conmigo hasta que muera?

— ¿"Hasta que mueras", dices?—La mirada del rubio se oscureció, frunciendo su entrecejo— Deja de preguntar tonterías

Félix cerró la puerta con delicadeza, aunque chito la lengua y trato de avanzar lo más rápido que pudo; termino tropezando y se levantó de mala gana. Desde el interior de su mochila, Plagg se sobaba la cabeza sin dejar de negar… ese chico siempre actuaba así.

* * *

Claude suspiro, ya habían pasado unos días y las cosas entre él y Allan solo empeoraban; también estaba el asunto de sus poderes ¡Aun no encontraba como usarlos! Ni estaba seguro de cuales eran, accidentalmente había hecho explotar unas cosas cuando estaba demasiado estresado, pero de ahí no había salido… esos sentimientos negativos no le traerían nada bueno y de seguir así, podría volverse loco (o un akuma).

—…Y estaba pensando en que hiciéramos algo parecido— termino de hablar una chica.

 _Cierto…_ estaban revisando las opciones más interesantes que les habían dado para el evento que harían en la escuela, no podía distraerse ahora. La chica que recién había terminado había expuesto algo sobre abrir un circo escolar y cobrar por las entradas para seguir juntando los fondos escolares (puesto a que la institución aún se encontraba en zona delicada); al parecer el padre de la chica había trabajado en un circo y podía enseñarles rutinas sencillas a los de gimnasia y atletismo.

— Oh, y aquí asiste esa chica ¿no?—Dijo alguien más de la junta—la hija del mimo Haprèle, ella seguro puede preguntarle a su padre y ver si conseguimos disfraces y utilería que no vayan a utilizar en la televisora

Claude asintió levemente, sonaba como una buena idea pero no tenía muchos ánimos. Para empezar, el castaño nunca había sido bueno en concentrarse, así que siempre se apoyaba en Allan (como vice-representante); era tan molesto que su amistad se deteriorara y que no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, y más molesto era que su amigo no confiara en él ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Un golpe leve en su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos

— Claude, ponte en marcha ya—susurro Alya y giro los ojos al ver lo perdido que estaba el castaño— Hoy vas a ir a ver a Jasón Haprèle a entregarle las cartas de los demás ¿lo has olvidado?

El joven sacudió la cabeza, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que por un momento hasta se había olvidado de todo lo demás. La razón por la que Claude iba a dejarle cartas y flores de otros era porque, aunque el chico se había inscrito a la escuela, nunca había asistido más que para ver los eventos de la escuela o presentar algún examen pero de alguna forma logro agradarle a varios; de cierta manera, ya se había hecho una costumbre el que el presidente estudiantil fuera a entregarle cartas de los que se suponían eran los compañeros de Jasón (y algunos otros más) como una manera de mostrarle su apoyo y desearle que se mejorara. No obstante, Félix y Chloé nunca habían mostrado interés en ello, siendo que se suponía eran amigos de la infancia de Jasón; también, el susodicho ya tenía tiempo sin venir.

— Pero aun así no entiendo…— Dijo Claude de la nada, caminando dentro del hospital— ¿Por qué Alya no me acompaño?

Completamente serio y con una expresión parecida a la que siempre tenía Félix, Allan suspiro antes de responder— Ella dijo que era el deber del presidente y el vicepresidente del consejo ¿acaso la hiciste enfadar? De seguro ya se hartó de esperar el día en que te atrevas a pedirle una cita

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Y estoy esperando la oportunidad…— antes de que pudiese terminar, Allan le tapó la boca, mientras hacía gestos con su otra mano

— oh si, "esperando la oportunidad perfecta"— dijo el moreno arremedándolo

— Oye, tú estás peor con Sabrina— Se defendió Claude— ¿Y no se suponía que no me hablabas?

Deseo con todo su corazón no haber dicho eso. Una enfermera que estaba atrás de ellos les pidió que guardaran silencio pero ya no era necesario, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y ambos agacharon la cabeza antes de seguir caminando hasta la habitación de Jasón. Al menos con una tercera persona podrían olvidarse de lo incomodo que era todo.

 _Oh ¿Por qué las cosas nunca pasan como uno quiere?_

Aunque Jasón acepto las cartas, no se veía para nada alegre; parecía no importarle para nada a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores que le habían ido a dejar cartas ¡Se veía como un segundo Félix! Bueno, en realidad no. Félix siempre tenía una mirada huraña mientras que en ese momento Jasón no se mostraba interesado, era completamente antipático a ello pero sin verse amargado. Para Jasón, esas cartas no significaban nada, ni siquiera una molestia… Claude sacudió su cabeza, tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

— Ah, la escuela está planeando todo un día lleno de eventos— Dijo Claude para sacar la tensión del ambiente— algo así como una feria o un festival ¿vas a venir? Tendremos de todo

— ¡¿Deportes?! —Fue la primera vez en que Haprèle se mostró interesado desde que llegaron. Los otros dos lo miraron algo confundidos— ¿Habrá algo así como torneos o competencias? Seria genial una carrera con obstáculos ¡correr dando todo de ti es…!

— ¿Qué tiene de bueno correr?—Interrumpió Allan, obviamente molesto— Es algo completamente tonto y sin sentido. Solo los idiotas disfrutan tanto hacer algo tan molesto

Dicho esto, Allan salió azotando la puerta tras de sí; Jasón miro al techo y le pidió a Claude que se retirara sin siquiera verlo. El presidente del consejo prefirió disculparse en nombre de su amigo y salir del hospital, al final solo había logrado incomodar a alguien más… ¡Y aun no entendía sus poderes!

— Eso aún está muy flojo —

Claude se salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz; el señor Haprèle estaba con varios niños, jugando a actuar como mimos y dándoles varios consejos. El joven castaño lo miro absorto, olvidándose de todos sus problemas

— Miren niños— dijo amablemente el señor, haciendo el acto de fingir estar en una caja— Ustedes tienen que imaginar con todas sus fuerzas lo que están haciendo; para hacer que los demás crean en ustedes, primero ustedes deben de creer en sí mismos— entonces fingió saltar la cuerda— concéntrense, imaginen… la mente siempre es algo importante

Eso… ¡Había sonado realmente genial! Ah, pero sería mejor para Claude irse a casa o podría ser asaltado a como siguiera en la calle y anocheciera. Ya en su casa empezó a hacer tarea, aunque por alguna razón término leyendo un artículo sobre conejos ¡Debía dejar de distraerse! Ah... bien, era cierto, Claude era de las personas que trabajaban muy bien bajo presión; la razón de que no pudiera trabajar igual de bien sin la presión o sin Allan ayudándole era porque tenía problemas de concentración ¡el déficit de atención siempre había sido su gran problema!

¡Cierto! Tal vez ese era su problema a la hora de intentar usar sus poderes; incluso el señor Haprèle había dicho que era algo importante. Haciendo caso a los consejos del mimo (aunque habían tenido un fin diferente), intento concentrarse en la ventana y hacer que se abriera sola, trato de imaginar a la ventana abriéndose por sí misma… oh, había una polilla pegada en la ventana e intentando salir ¿Estaría bien si…?

Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, esto de concentrarse nunca había sido lo suyo

* * *

 _Cada vez que corres pareciera que vuelas…_

 _¿Me dirías que se siente ser así de libre?_

 _…_ _Mercurio…_

Allan se despertó de golpe, los recuerdos seguían azotando su mente sin siquiera darle un descanso, aparecían donde fueran y con cualquier cosa; se volvería loco si no lograba detenerlos. No sabía cómo era que había muerto siendo un dios, no sabía si los demás también habían muerto o si simplemente se habían olvidado de él; si estaban vivos ¿Por qué no sabía nada de ellos y ellos no intentaban contactarle? Si estaban muertos ¿Qué había pasado para que todos murieran?

— Aunque sería mejor que ninguno estuviera vivo, si Venus me viera así…—detuvo su soliloquio, había algo queriendo brotar de su mete— ¿Venus?

 _Eres un ser lamentable, Mercurio. Podrás ser adorado y venerado, pero jamás has sentido lo que es amar a través del alma_

 ** _¿Amar? ¿Por qué un dios necesitaría de algo tan mundano?_**

Allan se sobo la cabeza, algo mareado— Eso es algo nuevo ¿Por qué Venus y yo discutíamos sobre el amor? Ella solo estaba interesada en jugar con la mente de las personas

Volvió a tirarse en su cama y se volvió un ovillo al cubrirse con sus cobijas, quería volver a dormir. Después de todo, Mercurio ya estaba muerto…

* * *

Todavía faltaba algo para que las clases empezaran, el común bullicio de los estudiantes estaba de lado a lado; de la nada un chillido interrumpió a los demás, viendo a Chloé corriendo hacia la salida mientras gritaba arrastrando a Mylène y Sabrina las seguía cargando las mochilas de las tres. A Bridgette realmente le desconcertó lo ocurrido, así que fue a buscar donde transformarse y persiguió la limosina de Chloé hasta un hospital, se apresuró a seguirla.

Cuando entro por la ventana hacia el cuarto donde estaba Chloé con las demás y uno que otro policía, se sorprendió al ver a Chat recogiendo una flor del suelo (de las muchas que había, al parecer un arreglo florar había sido destrozado) para entregársela a Chloé y acaricio la cabeza de Mylène mientras sonreía para las tres chicas (aunque Sabrina estaba siendo un poco ignorada) _¡Ese mujeriego!_ Primero había intentado besarla y ahora le coqueteaba a Chloé y se ponía cariñosito con Mylène ¿Hasta dónde pararía con un compañero así? ¿Lograría vencer a Hawk Moth?

Ladybug carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, el gato salto hacia su lado para explicarle la situación. Al parecer el hospital había llamado a la familia Haprèle para avisarle sobre la akumatizacion y desaparición de Jasón Haprèle

— Es la primera vez que incluso hay evidencia de la akumatizacion— Dijo Ladybug pensativa

— Si, pero la policía no nos va a dejar ver las grabaciones— contesto chat, volvió a mirar a las tres estudiantes y sonrió— Daré todo de m para salvarlo, así que despreocúpense, mis bellas señoritas

Dicho esto, Ladybug rodo sus ojos y Chat salió por la ventana de la habitación. La heroína de la Catarina realmente estaba dudando de que su unión con aquel gato negro le fuera a ayudar

* * *

y las cosas se ponen interesantes de nuevo :D siento si parece que me estoy enfocando mucho en felix/chat, pero es que va a llegar un punto donde solo lo veremos haciendo tonterias y ya, asi que por el momento voy a mostrar lo que pueda de el antes de que se vayan sus momentos memorables de heroe, ademas, el y brid son los protas :3

PD: siento si cambie un poco a mylene, luego veran porque fue

gracias por leer, los quiero mucho :3


	8. Mi Realidad I

_Si esa vez hubiese pensado en la situación un poco mejor, tal vez muchas cosas no serían para nada lo que resultaron ser. Lo siento Félix, lo siento señor Haprèle... He fallado una vez más..._

Chat Noir derrapo varios metros en el asfalto hasta chocar con un poste, trato de reincorporarse pero le era imposible; tenia sangre en la comisura de su boca, le era difícil respirar y percibir su alrededor podía tomarse como imposible; pronto perdió la conciencia aquel héroe gatuno. Ladybug corrió hacia su compañero al verlo desfallecer en medio de un lugar público, estaba tan fuera de sí; a pesar de que solo llevaban unos cuantos minutos de haberse alejado del hospital, ya estaban siendo atacados pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Lo único que había visto era una mancha borrosa acompañada de un fuerte aire, antes de que el gato estuviera en la situación anterior. Una suave tos llamo la atención de la catarina, frente a ella estaba un joven vistiendo un traje de deportista en color rojo oscuro con algunas mariposas negras estampadas y las palabras "The Speedster" en su pecho

— Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿correcto?—Dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa burlona— Siento tener que ser tan rudo en nuestro primer encuentro

Ladybug lo miro con desconfianza, dando un paso hacia adelante para cubrir a su compañero herido— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué le has hecho a Chat Noir?

Él sonrió— Primero un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, fue débil así que solo causaría sofocación; luego una patada en la mejilla, mi plan era darle en la sien y dejarlo en K.O. pero falle— comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la heroína, quien apretó los puños negándose a dejar a su herido (e inútil) compañero atrás. El sujeto no se detuvo hasta estar frente a frente, con sus rostros peligrosamente cercas uno del otro— al final decidí rematarlo con un golpe en el mentón, así podría causar buen daño incluso si no lo daba bien

— Tú ¿planeaste como atacarnos?—pregunto seria, tenía que hacer tiempo para calmarse y analizar la situación. Ella era diferente a Claude, quien podía actuar por impulso, diferente a Chat que entendía la situación con una rápida mirada

— Nah, solo espere encontrármelos y cuando lo hice, ataque al que vi primero. Después de todo, no tengo ningún interés en ustedes pero alguien me pidió un favor a cambio de darme lo que yo deseaba— volvió a sonreír, como si pudiera entender lo que ella pensaba— Así es, soy un akuma: The Speedster

Ladybug sentía su cuerpo casa vez más helado. Antes de este joven, ningún otro había mostrado tal habilidad para dar pelea. Él era peligroso, seguro sabía cómo derribarla de un golpe y aparecía de la nada, atacando a velocidades tan altas que ni siquiera podía reaccionar _¡No!_ Ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, pero no podía rendirse ahora... no quería que más gente sufriera; apresuro a poner su mano donde iba su yoyo, sin embargo...

 _—_ Demasiado lento— escucho murmurar a The Speedster. Sin que pudiera al menos pensar en detenerlo, él ya le había arrebatado su arma— ¿No crees que dependes mucho de este juguete? Al final de todo no importa el dinero que tengas, la gente conozcas ni todas las otras cosas que te rodeen, al final uno solo depende de uno mismo. Tus capacidades, tus sentimientos, lo que has aprendido e incluso tu cuerpo, las cosas que son más difíciles de arrebatar son las que más deberías pulir... o sino solo morirás patéticamente, sin nada

El miedo se borró de repente, ladybug lo encaro con algo de confusión — ¿Qué es lo que deseabas?

Atrapado con la guardia baja ante esa pregunta, en menos de un parpadeo ya se había alejado más de dos metros de Ladybug, jugando con el yoyo de la susodicha. Chat comenzó a moverse, llamando la atención de su compañera momentáneamente; la heroína de la catarina regreso su mirada hacia la nuevo akuma, inesperadamente el seguía ahí mientras pasaba el yoyo de una mano a otra ¿acaso intentaba burlarle de ella?

— Lo he decidido — Dijo The Speedster sonriendo — quiero jugar contigo. Si pierdo, te devolveré tu juguete y admitiré mi derrota, podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo — fijo su mirada en ella, con confianza, sin darle oportunidad de responder — vamos a jugar en la escuela Françoise Dupont. Pero primero trata de atraparme

Sonriendo traviesamente, The Speedster desapareció dejando polvo y basura volando tras de sí. Ladybug frunció el ceño, negándose el sentirse derrotada, sería difícil pero debía lograr vencerlo de alguna manera; giro su mirada hacia Chat Noir mientras este sujetaba su cabeza pensativo, serio, daba la impresión de ser alguien más.

Por su parte Chat trataba de pensar en los posibles daños de los ataques de Jasón, ya había palpado sus costillas, por el momento no parecía haber algún daño grave; lo que más le preocupaba era el golpe al mentón, aunque no exactamente ese golpe en sí, pudo haberse golpeado la cabeza al caer y eso podría generarle diferentes tipos de problemas.

— Chat Noir ¿estás bien?— Pregunto Ladybug preocupada

El gato relajo sus manos, girando a ver el angustiado rostro de su compañera. _Esto no está bien; mientas más esperemos, Jasón..._ Sonrió, tan dulcemente como pudo, como no lo había hecho en años, únicamente por una fracción de segundo antes de cambiar su rostro por uno molesto

— ¡Claro que no! Ese tipo pudo haber dañado mi hermoso rostro— respondió el. Ladybug por poco lo mataba— ¡Ladybug! No lo entiendes ¡ES-MI-CARA! ¿Qué hare si obtiene un daño irreversible?

— Daño irreversible el de tu cabeza— Murmuro molesta, poniéndose en marcha para alcanzar a Jasón en la escuela

 _Chloé ¡Bastarda mala influencia! No tienes idea de cuánto te odio en este momento, aun si es cierto que vivo de mi cara_

.

El consejo estudiantil revisaba las cajas prestadas (y unas cuantas donadas) por la televisora para su evento, haberle pedido ayuda a Mylène parecía haber sido una buena idea. Todos revisaban el contenido de las cajas con cuidado; romper algo de lo que tenía que ser devuelto sonaba a que tendrían que pagarlo, siendo que la razón del evento escolar era recaudar fondos para la escuela.

Claude suspiro, los pendientes no dejaban de acumularse y se sentía como si no pudiese terminar ni uno solo... era como si se hundiera. Se forzó a sí mismo a reaccionar, no podía decaer así ¡Él era el presidente estudiantil! Su deber era ver por el alumnado y disminuir la carga de los docentes y el director, así lo veía él. Desde niño, a Claude le gustaba ayudar a los demás; ver a otros siendo felices lo hacía feliz

Su celular irrumpió sus pensamientos, Kim Le Chin (uno de sus compañeros) llamaba para avisarle que no podría ir a clases por un resfriado. Bueno, esa era la razón inicial de la llamada pero terminaron hablando sobre una película que había pasado en la televisión la noche anterior

— ¿Y recuerdas la parte donde presentan a la agente? Fue una de las mejores partes—Dijo el presidente completamente absorto en la plática— Era increíble, ellos esperaban que fuera la que tuviera una vida más normal pero cuando aparece...— entonces Claude dejo a un lado la carpeta que sostenía, para fingir hacer una pistola con esa mano e imitar al personaje— "Lo siento, Mister Evans. Habrá un final para esta noche, pero no será el final feliz que usted quería" y después _¡Bang!_

Ver el vidrio de la ventana agrietarse y el grito a sus espaldas lo asustaron de tal manera que soltó el teléfono antes de haber pensado en lo que había sucedido ¿Qué había sido eso? miro tras de sí, encontrando a Alya algo confundida mientras sujetaba una pila de papeles; ella estaba algo pálida y tomaba algo de aire, Claude no pudo evitar el preocuparse

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto él, acercándosele

Aun tratando de regularizar su respiración, Alya asintió entregándole los papeles al presidente— Si, es solo que... — hizo una pausa, viendo a la grieta en la ventana— Cuando estaba en América, había este bizarro demente que hacia reventar las ventanas con una maquina rara, hería a la gente con eso y luego entraba a matarlos y...

Claude puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Alya, tratando de calmarla — Tranquila Alya, Ladybug y Chat Noir nos ayudaran si algún criminal de ese tipo aparece

— Lo sé — ella suspiro— Es solo que tengo miedo, aun si siempre actuó tan apresurada y confiada, en realidad tengo miedo. Aun estando Ladybug y Chat Noir, si no sé qué posibles peligros hay, me siento insegura

El castaño asintió en señal de comprensión, era normal querer saber los riesgos a su alrededor, por eso existían cosas como las noticias y los informes, aunque también era normal el querer ignorarlo para no preocuparse de más... ¡¿Cuál era su problema?! La chica que más le importaba acababa de mostrarle uno de sus lados vulnerables y él solo divagaba como siempre _¡Este déficit de atención puede irse al demonio hoy!_

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por acercarse más a ella, los gritos de Kim a través del celular sacaron a la pareja del pequeño mundo que habían creado. Claude se apresuró a tomar el teléfono del piso y terminar su llamada; en realidad se sentía culpable por el susto que acababa de tener Alya, sabía que lo de la ventana había sido a causa de sus poderes aunque de nuevo los hubiera usado accidentalmente. Menos mal ella no sospecho nada o se hubiese sentido culpable, por eso no podía dejar que ella supiera lo que le había ocurrido en ese laboratorio, podía imaginarse la expresión que tendría en su rostro si lo supiera... y algo como eso no lo podría soportar

— Cierto, a lo que vine— Dijo Alya, tratando de cambiar el tema— Hay unas cajas de la utilería que no están inventariadas, sería peligroso si algo se perdiera y la televisora hiciera responsable a la escuela de ello

— Aún estamos en situación crítica y cada club tiene que hacerse cargo de conseguir su presupuesto— le respondió él ¡Sí! Había funcionado tal y como la morena quería, ahora Claude no hablaría más del tema por el momento— Más deudas de las estimadas serian peligrosas. Deberíamos hacer el inventario de inmediato

— Entonces llamare a Allan para que se encarguen de ello— le respondió, no era tan tonta como para saber que él no intentaría volver a traer el tema. Aunque Claude hizo una leve mueca al pensar en pasar tiempo con Allan pero Alya sabía manejarlo, no podía estar con el de momento — No hay de otra, el vice y el presi no están en algún club y por eso tienen más tiempo libre, debes de dar el ejemplo ¿no?

Claude tuvo que ir con Allan a tomar las cajas no inventariadas para evitar que fueran a tomar algo de ahí antes de que ellos pudieran registrarlas, aun así ambos dividieron el trabajo y se fueron a diferentes lugares. Allan decidió ir al gimnasio, por esas horas no había nadie ahí y debería estar limpio, perfecto para sacar lo que sea que tuviesen las cajas y poder extender todo en el suelo mientras lo inventariaba.

— Tener que hacer todo esto ¿Por qué deje que Claude me convenciera de ser el vice?— Suspiro, realmente extrañaba como era todo antes de recordar su vida pasada— Pero las cosas no pueden ser como antes...

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Mando todos esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Estaba confundido, asustado, no podía entender nada ¿Qué debía hacer en una situación como esa? ¿A quién debía acudir? Alguna extraña conmoción le hizo percatarse de que había dejado las puertas medio-abiertas; dejo de lado lo que hacía para recargarse en la puerta y ver lo que sucedía, Allan fue capaz de verlo perfectamente antes de que frenara aunque los otros solo pudieron apreciar una especie de mancha en el viento... Un joven de vestimentas extrañas en el patio de enfrente, quien corría haciendo bromas mientras que Ladybug y Chat Noir no podían más que esperar a que pasara cercas de ellos para que el gato intentara atacar al velocista con su bastón. Parecían tener un momento demasiado difícil.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, un poco más lejos se encontraba Sabrina escondiéndose tras un árbol ¿Qué hacia esa chica? ¿Por qué no huía de ahí? Por un momento la vio agachar la cabeza y, seguido de eso, el celular de Allan timbro. _Oh, chica ¿en serio?_ Esperaba que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas pero... _"¿Estas bien? No salgas del GYM, voy contigo"_

¿Qué estaba loca? Era demasiado peligroso, tecleo tan rápido como pudo para responderle. Tenía que evitar que ella hiciera aquella tontería, era demasiado riesgoso. _"Qué dices? No estoy ahí, a dónde vas? No estabas con Chloé?"_ , lo envió al instante, esperando que ella se alejara de ahí al leerlo

— Vamos Ladybug, solo tienen que tocarme, no importa si es con ese bastón o alguna otra cosa— Dijo él lo-que-sea-que-fuera que se encontraba con ambos héroes— Háganlo y ganaran

Allan solo le ignoro, dirigiendo su vista a donde se escondía _aun_ Sabrina. Un mensaje que le hizo saber por qué le llego pronto. _"No te he visto salir desde entraste. Espérame, ya voy"_

Entonces lo entendió, decirle cosas como "No vengas" o intentar convencerla de huir o al menos de quedarse donde estaba no serviría de nada ¡Demonios! Iba a ponerla en peligro por su culpa ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡¿Qué?! Por su parte, Sabrina ya se había hecho a la idea de ir con Allan, si ella estuviera en su lugar en definitiva querría a alguien a su lado o tendría mucho miedo.

Tomo aire y, algo torpe y sin dejar de temblar, empezó a correr hacia el gimnasio. Tropezó, sus lentes cayeron sin que ella pudiera ver a donde habían ido; palpo el suelo a su alrededor, si estaban cercas entonces bien, sino tendría que seguir sin ellos, en línea recta y directo a donde estaba él. No quería que algo le pasara... _Así que por favor, espérame dentro..._

Sintió sus anteojos en el suelo pero ya era demasiado tarde incluso como para sonreír por ello

— ¡Cuidado! — Se escuchó el grito de Ladybug, seguido del metálico estruendo.

Chat había desviado un bote de basura que The Speedster les había arrojado, y accidentalmente lo había redirigido hacia donde estaba Sabrina. Ellos habían estado muy lejos para actuar y el akuma había estado tan inmerso en el juego que su mente se bloqueó al ver a la chica a punto de ser golpeada. Ninguno de los tres pudo actuar y sus mentes se prepararon para lo peor

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas?—Se escuchó la voz chillona de Sabrina.

Ella se encontraba de pie, al lado de un joven vestido de pies a cabeza con el color azul, a excepción de la parte superior de su máscara, donde parecía haber un tipo de llamas blancas dibujadas. Por su parte, el bote se encontraba volcado y abollado en el suelo tras haberse estampado contra el mismo

— Castigo supremo— Le respondió él y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente de nuevo

Allan suspiro cruzándose de brazos, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo reconocieran y haber fingido bien su voz, de lo contrario, moriría de la vergüenza. Si, había sido capaz de seguir con su vista a The Seedster, cambiarse y salvar a Sabrina y ponerle los lentes nuevamente por una sola cosa: él también era un velocista, Mercurius, antiguamente un dios mensajero.

Suspiro, no era tiempo de eso ¡Sino de regañar a Sabrina!— No hagas cosas peligrosas ¿A dónde ibas? ¿No ves que este es un lugar peligroso?

— Pe... pero Allan...— la pelirroja tembló un poco, con sus ojos llorosos, realmente estaba preocupada— En el gimnasio, el...

— Ya no está ahí, vete— la interrumpió el moreno.

Ladybug, Chat y el akuma solo miraban la escena, algo confundidos mientras Sabrina se marchaba, The Speedster asimilo la situación más rápido y sonrió ante el otro velocista, dando un salto para esquivar a ladybug y haciéndose a un lado para evitar ser tocado por el bastón de Chat Noir

— Viendo que te quedaste ¿es acaso que tú también quieres jugar?—Pregunto el akuma

El nuevo velocista miro molesto a The Speedster y luego a los dos héroes — No quería involucrarme en esto, a diferencia de un héroe, yo tengo miedo y los demás no me preocupan tanto; tengo tantas cosas en mi vida que me tienen tan confundido... Pero no puedo perdonarte...

Simplemente no podía, era absolutamente imposible para él. No podía perdonarle que el ser un bastardo tan irresponsable que jugo sin importarle los que estaban a su alrededor, y menos podía perdonarle el que alguien estuviera a punto de morir por su culpa y él ni siquiera lucía un poco arrepentido

Mordió su lengua para no seguir hablando, estaba tan enfadado y aun así tenía que cuidar su temperamento o ya no podría seguir fingiendo su voz. No quería que se hubiera una pista sobre quien realmente era o su identidad y su secreto podían ser descubiertos por otros que ni conocía; aun así, no pudo evitar lanzársele encima a causa de su furia ¡Quería golpearlo al menos una vez! Lástima que fue evadido. Obviamente, siendo la reencarnación de Mercurius su velocidad era incomparable pero...

Había diferencias, enormes diferencias. Si The Speedster no hubiera sido un villano (y si, como Jasón, no hubiese estado enfermo) hubiera sido un héroe increíble a tan corta edad, muy diferente a lo amateurs que eran Ladybug y Chat Noir; tenia fuerza, intuición, buenos reflejos, habilidades marciales, su personalidad fácilmente pudo haber atraído a las masas y, a pesar de que ahora era un akuma, no emitía ningún sentimiento negativo. Claro, no era como si el aparentemente nuevo héroe estuviese consiente de alguno de esos puntos, o del hecho de que su propia debilidad era que, como Allan, nunca había hecho otro ejercicio que no fuese caminar de ida y venida de la casa a la escuela; mientras que el akuma, como Jasón, había dedicado su vida al deporte hasta que enfermo al punto de tener que dejarlo de lado. En este extraño juego, el akuma llevaba ventaja sobre los otros, quienes difícilmente podían seguirle el paso

— Si así es como es— The Speedster rio un poco, sin dejar de moverse— ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

El joven de las llamas pintadas se detuvo respirando algo pesado, su cuerpo de verdad se había desacostumbrado a moverse en esta vida— Yo soy... ¡Mercurius!

Al fin lo decía... Si bien era cierto que Mercurius había muerto hace tiempo y ni siquiera sabía porque, si bien era cierto que en este momento él era Allan, el seguía siendo Mercurius... sin importar que.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue difícil de entender para cualquiera de los cuatro. Al principio parecía que The Speedster simplemente había apartado la mirada pero al verlo sobarse la mejilla lo notaron, una marca de golpe en su mejilla ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había aparecido? El irritante sonido de un silbato los saco de sus pensamientos, giraron su mirada hacia el techo del edificio escolar que tenían cercas... había alguien hay

 _No estoy mintiendo..._

El velocista azul lo entendió al instante en que levanto la vista, era _él._ Sonriendo ampliamente en aquella cima,un joven de traje azul con blanco y antifaz los saludo en silencio antes desaltar.

 **. . .**

Y asi, mis lectores, es como Claude se volvio un niño emo, se avento desde el techo y murio :3 ok no, ok no Dx se que no es gracioso, perdon ;w; y tambien lamento no haber sido capaz de publicar ahora y que Allegra no salga DX queria subir todo hasta donde tenia el capitulo en mi libreta pero decidi cortarlo en dos porque me remordia la consciencia no haber publicado nada despues de tanto tiempo (son como tres meses Dx) m me disculpare apropiadamente despues *se muere pero revive porque quiere seguir publicando* siento tanto inconveniente TTwTT tengan en cuenta que las (los, por si acaso) amo :*


	9. Mi Realidad II

Sin su yoyo, Ladybug solo podía depender de Chat Noir para que alcanzara a The Speedster y terminara el juego; todo lo que ella podía hacer se disminuía a señalar donde estaba el akuma y esquivar las cosas que este les arrojaba. Patético, todo su entrenamiento era un sinsentido si no tenía su arma y ella se volvía inservible, The Speedster tenía razón en eso; pero, incluso aunque doliera y aunque no deseaba menospreciar todo su trabajo previo, ella tomaría ejemplo de eso y mejoraría. Ahora que sabía otro de sus puntos débiles, entrenaría hasta aminorarlo

Ah… pero si tuviera su yoyo, al menos podría salvar a ese joven que acababa de saltar. Aun si hubiera querido, sus ojos no se cerraron mientras lo veían caer… algo inesperado paso y la caída se pauso por un momento, claro que al siguiente el chico vestido de traje extraño ya había azotado el suelo, aunque no con una fuerza dañina. El nuevo desconocido frunció un poco el ceño, un antifaz cubría su rostro, parecía algo decepcionado o molesto mientras se sacudía el extraño traje blanco.

— Y más participantes se unen a nuestro juego— Dijo The Speedster sonriente— Vamos, intenten detenerme

— ¡Espera! — Alzo la voz Chat Noir— ¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera intentas obtener nuestros miraculous

The Speedster sonrió tranquilamente antes de responderle — Si quieres saber, primero tienes que atraparme.

Inmediatamente al terminar, ya se encontraba corriendo lejos de ellos, más de la nada se posiciono justo detrás de los cuatro pseudo-héroes. El tiempo se acababa y todavía no era suficiente, lo mejor no era seguir con esto sino terminarlo rápidamente, por lo cual una propuesta fue hecha: habría una competencia de velocidad entre Mercury y The Speedster en el circuito que la escuela usaba para competencias, darían cincuenta vueltas y en el centro de la pista se encontrarían Ladybug, Chat y el otro sujeto que se les había unido (no sabían quién era, puesto a que no hablaba), estos tres se encargarían de crear obstáculos para The Speedster; si tal akuma perdía, debía regresar el yoyo y dejarse desakumatizar así como responder las preguntas que quisieran hacerle.

— No estoy de acuerdo — Se quejó Chat Noir, y no siendo la primera vez que lo hacía, ya todos lo ignoraban.

Suspiró. _Imitemos a Chloé un poco más…_ después de todo, era el único ejemplo que tenia de alguien que obtenía lo que quisiera sin importar la situación.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡No estoy de acuerdo! — Lo repitió varias veces más, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños con fuerza, lo dijo con el tono de voz más molesto que pudiese

¡Si no aceptaban, solo le quedaba la persistencia molesta! Era su única arma en ese momento, no sabía nada de los otros pero esperaba al menos ser capaz de desesperarlos para que le hicieran caso; y había escuchado tantas buenas cosas de ladybug, si pudiera hacer que al menos pensara en porque él estaba siendo tan terco, entonces se daría cuenta de la situación.

— Basta ya —

El héroe gatuno no supo que le había dolido más, el tono frio en que la heroína había dicho eso, la patada en el estómago que le hizo doblarse en busca de aire o el cómo la pequeña esperanza que tenía era opacada por aquella oscura suposición que se apoderaba rápidamente de su corazón.

— Creo que esa fue la manera de ladybug de decir "Lo haremos con o sin ti"— Dijo Mercury viendo a Ladybug darle la espalda al gato caído

— Pero…— sintió como las palabras se trababan en su garganta mientras el héroe silencioso le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a no hablar que ahora no encontraba las palabras para expresarse hacia los demás. Sentía que comenzaría a temblar y sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, estaba asustado ¡Estaba asustado! Sin pensarlo, dirigió su mirada a the Speedster forzándose mentalmente a que sus ojos no lagrimearan, pero podía sentir que pronto lloraría. En cuanto se formara la primera lagrima, le seguirían las demás y entonces rompería en llanto (Y había que ver que, como Félix, llevaba años sin llorar)

The Speedster marcho con Chat Noir lo más rápido que pudo a alguna parte donde no los escucharan, aun dentro de la escuela, completamente serio.

— Escúchame bien, no me importa si me tienes lastima o si quieres hacer tu jueguito del superhéroe genial y súper exitoso— dijo en un tono desinteresado y nada agresivo, contrario a sus palabras— Tú no me conoces, a ti no te importo realmente, pero puedo ver que lo has notado. Así que tengo unas palabras para ti: no te metas en esto. Esta ha sido mi decisión

Haciendo uso de su alta velocidad, The Speedster dejo a un cabizbajo Chat Noir en el lugar, quien mantenía su respiración en lo normal, de lo contrario dejaría de respirar o su cuerpo se agitaría, sentía que cualquiera de las dos ocurriría. Eran demasiadas emociones ¡Demasiadas! El joven tras la máscara nunca había aprendido a lidiar con ellas, el joven tras la máscara hubiera sido más útil, el joven tras la máscara nunca se hubiera visto envuelto en tal incordio.

Si… en ese momento era mejor que el joven tras la máscara se encargara ¿Quién era él? Félix Agreste. Nada importaba, nada le perturbaba. _Sonríe, sonríe… No importa nada ya_. Tardo un poco en regresar, y al hacerlo esa falsa sonrisa se le borro del rostro.

Tal como le habían dicho, habían empezado sin él; ambos velocistas tenían la pelea muy reñida pero no corrían a su máxima velocidad ¿estaban guardando fuerzas? ¿Por qué?

Mercury al principio había corrido tan rápido como podía pero, al ver que The Speedster no lo había hecho, pensó que el akuma tal vez podía estar planeando algo y prefirió ir a una velocidad similar a la de él para mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, después de todo ya iba una vuelta por delante a él. Y gracias a que no iban tan rápido, algunas veces el "algo" invisible que arrojaba el héroe silencioso o los balones (tomados del gimnasio) que lanzaba ladybug irrumpían al akuma.

Sin embargo, había algo… algo que solo Chat Noir parecía haber notado además de los otros tres jóvenes héroes. No, ya no importaba ¡Ya no importaba…! Si ya no importaba, entonces ¿Por qué, en un ataque de adrenalina y nervios, salto en el camino de Speedster?

Aquel akuma, que por alguna razón se mostró torpe y no lo pudo evitar a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, tropezó con el gato tirándolo al piso por el impacto y freno varios decímetros después, tosiendo con algo de fuerza. Mercury también freno, más que nada confundido por la conmoción.

Un poco adolorido y en el suelo, Chat Noir tomo a The Speedster del tobillo para evitar que avanzara, fue en vano; ese gesto solo enfado al akuma, quien tiro de su pierna y se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Tosiera, se sofocara o doliera su cuerpo, corría tan rápido como podía, pero de la nada se estampo contra un muro invisible y reboto al suelo. Gracias a dios su cuerpo tenía más resistencia como akuma o los héroes hubieran visto algo para nada bonito.

Ladybug había ideado algo mientras Chat Noir había hecho de las suyas, no entendía los poderes del héroe castaño pero le pidió pararse en algún punto de la pista y hacer una barrera o pared que evitara el paso; viendo que el castaño había aceptado, supuso que podía hacerlo. Y ahí estaba ahora, el joven que no decía nada más se mantenía en medio de la pista, con The Speedster ignorándolo y estrellándose una y otra vez con aquel muro invisible. Mercury había dejado de correr viendo que la pista estaba obstruida.

Si bien era cierto que podía rodear aquella pared, The Speedster se mostraba terco a no salir de la pista y continuar su carrera, tosiendo de vez en cuando, incluso había ignorado cuando el otro velocista le había quitado el yoyo de ladybug. Aunque este tenía el hilo completamente enredado.

— Yo me encargo— Dijo Mercury a Ladybug, viendo como desenredar el hilo del arma. Su velocidad seria de ayuda

Entonces ese estúpido gato lo jodió de nuevo. Si ¡Joder! Porque no había otra palabra para definir lo que había hecho. Chat Noir se había lanzado sobre el silencioso héroe, haciéndole perder tanto el equilibro como la concentración, trastrabillo más no cayó al suelo pero la pared invisible se deshizo y The Speedster se había echado a correr de nuevo, otra vez no tan rápido como al inicio.

Ladybug trataba de quitar a Chat del otro héroe, Mercury se había enredado en el hilo del yoyo (y ahora se sentía estúpido también) pero lo que paso con Speedster nadie lo esperaba. Excepto por una persona a parte de él mismo…

A tropezones, balanceándose de un lado al otro mientras tosía con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca, seguía avanzando. Chat soltó al castaño y lo arrojó hacia Ladybug, corriendo hacia el antes rápido akuma que solo lo aparto, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándose aun hacia la meta

Solo un poco más, solo un poco más y habría completado las cincuenta vueltas. Chat Noir fue a esperarle al área de meta, se alertó cuando el akuma volvió a tener uno de esos ataques de tos pero no se movió del otro lado. Ladybug, sin entender a qué iba el estúpido gato ligón, fue junto con el otro joven de antifaz a tratar de desenredar a Mercury. Viéndolos de reojo, Chat Noir santo aún más el peso del tiempo y la situación, comenzando a animar al akuma.

The Speedster siguió avanzando, sentía que sus parpados se iban a cerrar en cualquier momento, como cuando la somnolencia invade al cuerpo para que recargue energías para el día siguiente. Pero él sabía que no era eso. Tenía que resistir.

— Haz llegado— Le sonrió Chat Noir sonriendo de una manera nerviosa, tomándolo de la mano, hincado en el piso — Estoy muy feliz por ti

Reuniendo sus fuerzas y sonriendo, hablo con mucha dificultad, respirando bocanadas profundas — Cállate. Jugar contigo ha sido como jugar con mis dos amigos. No quería verlos, dolerá…

— Si, es doloroso — respondió Chat, perdiendo en nerviosismo en su sonrisa y levantando a The Speedster lo suficiente para recargarlo sobre sí mismo (aunque el velocista estaba más alto), abrazo al akuma y le susurró al oído, escuchando la tos en su "enemigo"— Yo quiero ser doctor… para tratar de curarte

— ¿Qué dices?— mostrándose un poco confundido, The Speedster comprendió la identidad del gato— la próxima vez que Chloé se enamore… que se confiese, incluso si es un patético enfermo como yo de nuevo. El pájaro debe volar

Antes de que pudiese contestarle o decirle una de las tantas cosas que quería decir, Chat Noir vio por el rabillo del ojo el poder de Ladybug esparciéndose hacia ellos mientras sentía la respiración de su amigo y también enemigo desaparecer.

Mercury y el héroe silencioso ya no se encontraban en el lugar, el velocista había huido llevándose al castaño consigo, sin saber en que terminaría la situación. Estaba tan contento ¡Su amigo no le mentía! Y había comprendido que, aun si hubiese sido así, le necesitaba.

Ya apartados de todo, soltó a su amigo en un salón donde nadie los vería y se disculpó, bromearon un poco entre si y luego se separaron. No le dijo sobre su vida pasada o sobre ser un dios, solo ocupaba alguien que le recordara el ahora.

* * *

— No fuiste lo suficientemente rápida esta vez, Ladybug — Dijo cierto enmascarado al pie de un ventanal mientras una mariposa blanca regresaba a él — Puede que esto no me haya dado sus miraculous, pero estoy seguro de que traerá sus frutos — sonrió, la perversión podía notarse en su rostro — Haprèle, mi viejo amigo, pronto pasaremos más tiempo juntos y te ayudare a pasar el tormento del duelo.

* * *

Todos reaccionaron diferente al anuncio de la muerte de Jasón Haprèle, algunos se mostraron a favor por el hecho de que se había transformado en akuma, otros sintieron compasión y/o lastima, también estuvieron aquellas y aquellos que pensaron aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse a ciertos conocidos del difunto, así como a los que les daba igual.

Por su parte, Claude se sintió responsable de no haber actuado antes, Allan estaba conmocionado y no sabía cómo actuar, Mylène lloraba completamente desconsolada, Bridgette estaba siendo carcomida por la culpa de no haber hecho lo suficiente, Chloé… Chloé no había dicho nada, solo se quedó en silencio y se encerró en su habitación, quedándose inmóvil en una esquina mientras veía por su ventana; Sabrina duro horas tocando la puerta en busca de respuesta o de que al menos la princesa parisina ordenara que la sacaran de la casa, pero ni eso paso.

Félix también se encerró en su propio cuarto, pero Chat Noir fue a trepar lo más que pudo de la Torre Eiffel, echándose a gritar una vez encontró un sitio donde acomodarse. Ja… daba igual, no importaba ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿Por qué no podía Ladybug simplemente besarlo y librarle de esta miseria llamada "ser un héroe"? siguió gritando, grito tanto como pudo, grito hasta llorar, grito hasta perder la voz; incluso había oscurecido y llovía de lo mucho que llevaba ahí.

Solo entonces bajo de la torre y comenzó a vagar por las calles aun trasformado, vio un grupo de vándalos molestando a alguien y se metió a defenderle. No le importaba quien era, no le importaba contra cuantos fueran, solo quería que ese molesto sentimiento en su pecho se fuera… quería sentir que esforzarse valía la pena.

Para cuando regreso al cuarto de Félix, se tiró a la cama aun siendo Chat Noir hasta que se destransformó y quedo dormido al instante.

* * *

Chloé no podía dejar de recordar los momentos que habían pasado los tres, Jasón, Félix y ella… ¿Por qué nunca pudo decir nada? Ambos le llamaban "Ruidosa Bourgeois" porque de niños (¿a quién engañaba? Incluso ahora) ella solía causar mucho escandalo a donde sea que fuera. Luego Félix terminaba gritando también por la molestia de que Chloé gritara y Jasón se burlaba de él diciendo cosas como "Tú también estás gritando".

 _¿Estas gritando ahora, Félix? Yo no puedo… ja, la ruidosa Bourgeois se ha quedado muda. Estoy segura de que ninguno de ustedes pensó en que algún día sucediera algo así._

Jasón había llegado a llamarla "Petit oiseau", comparándola con los pájaros de calle que molestaban día a día a los transeúntes, aunque esa era una manera de llamarla cuando únicamente estaban los dos solos.

Ah… ¿Cómo estaría Félix pasando ese momento? Se había alejado de él porque, a su propia manera, siempre estaba presionándola para que se confesara a Jasón. Incluso le había dicho cosas como "él ya lo sabe, mejor dile y no el pierdas tiempo", "no vengas a lloriquear conmigo si no vas a hacer nada", y la más hiriente de todas que termino por volverse profecía: "Se va a terminar muriendo y tú seguirás sin haberle dicho nada".

El dolor era tan profundo que sentía que se rompería si se movía, no quería ver a nadie. Pero este no era un momento para eso, se puso de pie para buscar su teléfono y llamar; tuvo que repetir la llamada varias veces hasta que dejo de ser enviada al buzón de voz.

— Félix, vamos a tener una pijamada en tu casa— fue directo al punto y espero respuesta más el joven le colgó.

Suspiro con algo de decepción, tanta que casi optaba por no ver el mensaje que le fue enviado pocos segundos después de la llamada.

"Nathalie va por ti. Trae ropa y mochila para mañana"

— Ese fastidioso va a hacerme asistir mañana a la escuela — gruño dejando el celular a un lado, sin embargo sonrió un poco mientras iba a preparar sus cosas

* * *

Llego completamente agitado al laboratorio, ya no había nada que hacer. Su respiración alerto a Allegra de su llegada y volteo a verlo.

— Las cámaras están apagadas. Debemos limpiar todo y llevarnos el experimento antes de que se reactiven— Dijo tan pronto estuvo cercas de ella, comenzando a destruir varios papeles y guardando otros en una maleta mientras Allegra tecleaba en una computadora— Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para marcharnos. Comprare los boletos que alguien cancele o los robare, no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que nos vamos, si surgen problemas o nos atrapan, me entregare para darte tiempo de huir — por fin hizo una pausa, deteniéndose por completo — Siento haberte metido en esto.

— Nada de eso, profesor — respondió ella lanzándole una jarra entera de agua al computador — Yo también soy culpable de lo que sucede. Me deje engañar y debo tomar la responsabilidad de lo que hice y no hice — apretó los puños, seria — Debemos proteger este mundo que se cae en pedazos y evitar que proyecto Hamelín caiga en malas manos.

— Yo llevare el "resultado" y tú el "origen" — dijo el — Si atrapan a uno, el otro debe resistir. Si nos atrapan a los dos, existe la posibilidad de que esto termine muy mal. Quiero tener fe en que serán detenidos

— Entendido, profesor — asintió la joven, tomando un maletín que le tendió el hombre— pronto la información será borrada del resto de los computadores y los respaldos, también he tomado lo necesario para denunciar este asunto a los medios. Y confirme mi cita para mañana, no sospechara nada hasta que no me vea

— Deje el auto en mi casa, debemos tomar un taxi — dijo el hombre, haciéndole señas para que avanzara con él — Confió en ti, Allegra. Un patán se aprovechó de ti y nos metió en problemas, pero aun así piensas con claridad; espero que salgamos de esto y logres encontrar un buen chico… de tú edad

La rubia rio un poco, avanzando a paso rápido — Vamos profesor, que diez años de diferencia no son nada. Y apresure el paso o las cámaras volverán a encenderse.


End file.
